Super Smash Bros Return of Tabuu
by UltimateSymbioteGod
Summary: Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu is a two-part movie that centers around the lives of the Smashers and the consequences they have to face when their most powerful opponent Tabuu the Subspace God returns and plans to conquer the universe once more. This movie contains violence, romance, gore, betrayal, and death. Mature rating for heavy cursing and blood.
1. Part 1

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:THE GREAT ERA OF SMASH IV:.**_

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

 **THE SMASH ARENA**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GATHER AROUND AND BE READY BECAUSE THE FINALS ARE GOING TO KICK OFF RIGHT NOW!", the announcer's voice boomed across the stadium. Hundreds and thousands of fans cheered as the two finalists appeared in the arena.

"WHO WILL TAKE THE TITLE AS THE MOST POWERFUL SMASH FIGHTER?! WILL IT BE...THE INFAMOUS, THE LEGENDARY PSYCHIC POKÉMON...MEW-TWO!", the announcer stated as Mewtwo emerged.

Many cheers and chanted his name. Mewtwo had armor pads on his joints and an iron chest plate. All this topped with a helmet covering his face Mewtwo glared at the crowd and ignored their presence.

"AND THE UNDERDOG WITH A BRAVE HEART! THE YOUNG PSYCHIC TEEN...LU-CAS!", the announcer shouted Lucas as everyone cheered and cried out his name. Lucas had on the look of confidence. The appearance of a teenage kid changed him.

Lucas carefully walked to face Mewtwo. He was no longer that scared kid. Lucas was already fourteen turning fifteen and had gained a lot of courage since then. He wore a style that looked like gym clothes: a navy blue, short sleeve tracksuit with thick white lines and thin red lines over his upper body, navy blue pants, and red sneakers. The other Smashers were amongst the crowd as they cheered them on. Palutena especially cheered for both of them but preferred to choose Lucas over Mewtwo.

"Let's go LUCAS! *lowers voice* Go easy on him, Mewtwo! Oh, he's a delicate angel!", Palutena shouted.

"Lady Palutena...we're right here you know", Pit stated, feeling a little salty.

"Oh, don't be like that, Pit. Lucas is still that little cute kid from long ago", Palutena responded.

"For God's sake, the kid is fourteen. He practically grew up within one year", said Dark Pit.

"Hmph. Whatever", Palutena chose to ignore the two angels. The green haired goddess turned her attention to the Aura Pokémon Lucario. "Hey, Lucario. Why didn't you choose to fight in the tournament?", she asked.

Lucario wanted to ignore her, but trying to block out a goddess like her wasn't going to be enough. He opened up his ruby eyes and spoke softly. "I decided not to participate this time because I didn't feel like it."

"Mewtwo participated and look at him now. Man, and I wanted to see you and him go for a rematch. Brings back memories, huh?", said Palutena.

"Yeah...I guess it does. Maybe I should have done that", said Lucario. Palutena nodded and looked on as the action was about to commence. Lucario tried to watch the match, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He thought about her. "It's been a year and I haven't said how I truly feel. Does she really know I love her romantically? Is this all just a game?", he thought. He always did.

In the arena, Mewtwo and Teen Lucas glanced at each other as they shook hands and smirked. "Hmph. To this day, I'm still impressed, kid. You're a lot stronger than before. I can't wait to see how you grow up. I've been looking forward to this match", said Mewtwo, giving a smirk.

"Same here. I've been through a lot of changes since then. I've always wanted to fight you, but I never expected it like this", Lucas gave a smirk in return.

"Let us who is the most powerful psychic, boy", Mewtwo took a fighting stance. Lucas did the same.

"You got this, little bro!", Lucas' older brother Claus shouted.

"C'mon Lucas!", added Lucas' friend Ness.

"ARE YOU READY FOLKS?! BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO GET FIRED UP! COUNTDOWN!", the announcer screamed.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...", everyone and the announcer yelled, signaling for the fight to begin.

"GO!"

Mewtwo and Lucas charged at each other and clashed with their respective psychic attacks. Their first clash resulted in a tremendous shockwave of energy, releasing strong winds to the audience. Mewtwo and Lucas decided to go with their psychic energy attacks from the start. Lucas backed away from Mewtwo to shoot first.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Gamma.

"Hmph..EERAHHHHHH! *crack*", Mewtwo deflected the PK Fire, astonishing the crowd. "Psychic Sphere!", Mewtwo retorted.

"PK FREEZE!", Lucas used PK Freeze Beta to cancel out the Psychic Sphere.

Lucas and Mewtwo clashed once more. Lucas was also physically a lot stronger, so he can pull punches harder. Only in a short amount of time, one year alone, Lucas built up his strength to ascend to a new level that fifteen-year-olds could never fathom. Mewtwo dodged and countered every one of Lucas' hits. Mewtwo was on a whole new level. He could swiftly outmaneuver physical attacks with his new speed. Lucas had difficulty catching up to Mewtwo's speed, so he had to take the defensive. Lucas flew upwards and readied his powerful move.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas used the PK Starstorm and it rained down on Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokémon took damage.

"Argh...ATOMIC PSYCHIC BOMB!", Mewtwo used one of his more dangerous moves. Lucas barely dodged it. Mewtwo managed to knee strike Lucas in the chest. Lucas fell back but recovered in time.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Omega, but Mewtwo countered with a normal Psychic Bomb just in time.

"UNBELIEVABLE! NONE OF THEM SEEM TO BE WEARING DOWN! TRULY THE FIGHT WORTH SEEING!", the announcer stated.

"You managed to keep up with me. Maybe I should start fighting seriously. This time, I'll go with a stronger move", said Mewtwo.

"Fine by me. I won't hold back either", Lucas nodded.

"I'll end this right now! PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo shot a disastrous dark energy wave.

"PK...FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Omega to the extreme level. The Psystrike simply pierced through the PK Fire and Lucas was engulfed . "AHHHHHH!", Lucas fell back.

Everyone in the crowd screamed in concern for his safety. Nevertheless, Lucas got back up. He attempted to do something else when Mewtwo popped right in front of him and continuously struck him with a series of punches and kicks. Lucas couldn't stop them. More bruises began to show.

"PK FREEZE!", Lucas did a close-quarters PK Freeze Sigma, instantly freezing Mewtwo in ice.

"ERRRAHHHH!", Mewtwo easily broke out. "ATOMIC PSYCHIC BOMB!", Mewtwo, without warning, hurled a dangerous bomb of energy at Lucas.

"...", Lucas said nothing and his eyes were wide open as he was engulfed in the blast. The explosion shook the whole stadium apart. "GAHHHHH! HAHHH!", for some reason, Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs.

He used the PK Magnet Omega technique to absorb some of the impact, but that wasn't enough to save him. The dust settled, and everyone looked on to inspect the results. Lucas' clothes were torn to shreds and he had marks on his arms and legs. His right arm was exposed and covered in burned and bloody marks. His face was leaking in sweat and blood. Mewtwo sustained injuries on his armor but was fine nevertheless.

"*panting* I may not be able to win, but I'M GONNA TRY!", Lucas shouted, earning cheers from the crowd.

"That's the spirit, Lucas!", said Palutena with encouragement.

"I knew you had more in you, Lucas", said Claus.

"YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T QUIT!", Lucas said to Mewtwo.

"Hmph...I'm proud of you, Lucas. In that case, I'll use one of my most powerful moves", Mewtwo was amazed by Lucas' ability to be so powerful as a young psychic. "It's time to put an end to this! HAAHHHHHHHHH! DARK METEORIC STRIKE!", Mewtwo rained off a series of meteors filled with psychic energy. His armor broke off, unleashing his powerful attack.

"HRUHHHH! PK...STAR-STORM!", Lucas manipulated his Starstorm technique and sent every single meteor straight at Mewtwo.

"HHHHRRRRAHHHH!", Mewtwo pushed his ultimate strike.

"HAHHHHHHHH!", Lucas pushed as well.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", both of them used their full power to push back their attacks in one last push.

Both attacks collided. Both Lucas and Mewtwo charged towards one another for the finale in the midst of both attacks. The same time they made contact was the same time the Controlled PK Starstorm Omega and the Dark Meteoric Strike resulted in a devastating explosion. The whole stadium almost ended up engulfed in psychic energy. The audience was safe and sound, but it felt as though a meteor crashed. The dust settled again. Rocks crumpled up. The stadium was nearly damaged and broken apart.

"...Oh no", Palutena whispered for the worse in the outcome.

"...Lucas", Claus prayed for his brother to be alive; Ness did the same.

In the end, Lucas crashed landed on the side of the stadium and was still conscious. The young psychic had his clothes ripped out and his entire right arm was badly injured. Mewtwo was in the center of the arena standing, barely. His hands were completely burned and injured. Effectively, Lucas was defeated in a ring out finish.

**CHEERS AND CLAPS**

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, FOLKS! IT'S ALL OVER! IT'S ALL OVER! THE WINNER IS MEWTWO! RING OUT FINISH!", the announcer concluded.

Then, Mewtwo slowly levitated towards Lucas and helped him up. Mewtwo grabbed Lucas' injured right arm and held it in the air. Lucas crept a smile, as well as Mewtwo.

**CHEERS AND CLAPS INTENSIFY**

"You were holding back, weren't you?", asked Lucas. "If you would, you could've finished it off with something worse."

"Hmph. I wasn't. I saw the clear and righteous heart in you that you wanted to do your best. Maybe it was too much for you back then. But today, you showed me what it means to never give up", said Mewtwo.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! A GREAT CONCLUSION TO OUR FIRST SMASH TOURNAMENT!", the announcer finished off.

Mewtwo and Lucas hugged each other, earning an awe from the crowds, following by cheering for the two finalists. The rest of the Smashers ran towards them in congratulating them both. Palutena went to hug and comfort Lucas.

"You did so well out there. I wish you could've won though. Then again, Mewtwo is pretty strong", Palutena squeezed Lucas, which was hurting his right arm. He winced out in pain. "Oh, sorry. I'll heal it for you", she quickly apologized and healed up Lucas' right arm.

"Thanks. That feels much better", said Lucas.

"Did you go easy on him?", asked Lucario to Mewtwo.

"No. Of course not. I put as much effort as he did", explained Mewtwo. Lucario merely nodded. Bowser, Samus, and Mario all walked towards Mewtwo.

"Congratulations on your victory", said Bowser. Mewtwo nodded in response.

"Now here's a treat: we're hosting a party at the Tower later tonight celebrating said victory. How's that sound?", said Samus.

"Eh, sounds bad. I'll be there", Mewtwo replied.

"Great. We'll see you tonight then", said Mario. Mewtwo took off flying out of the stadium as the rest of the Smashers left on foot.

 **LATER THIS AFTERNOON**

 **STARSHINE MALL COMPLEX**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Peach and Rosalina went out shopping and they dragged along their boyfriends to wait for them in while they picked out dresses in the mall for the party tonight.

"Argh, this bites. Why does it take hours for them to pick out dresses and call it a day?", Wolf complained.

"Hey, at least we picked out our clothes. Plus, isn't it supposed to be not that formal?", said Fox.

"I guess. I heard the new mayor is coming to the party. Haven't seen em' yet. So I guess we might as well dress appropriately", said Wolf.

"Yeah, I guess", agreed Fox.

Finally, after about two to three hours, Peach and Rosalina arrived to them with lots of shopping bags in their hands. Fox took care of the bags and held them with both arms. Wolf pouted as Rosalina glared at him.

"You took too long, babe. I can't be waitin' around until my lady comes back", Wolf complaining.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, 'babe'. But can you please help me carry my bags?", Rosalina said sternly and a bit sarcastically. With that, Wolf carried all the shopping bags without trouble.

"Ooh, I remember when we were all just four friends hanging out and doing missions together. Now we're just two couples going on double dates", Peach reminisced.

"We never hung out as friends, princess. We happened to be misfits in an operation to stop the forces of evil. We were on opposing afterward until we brought each other back again in time to save the World...twice! Also, you and Fox were crushing on each other since day one", stated Wolf. Fox and Peach lightly blushed. Wolf and Rosalina slightly laughed.

"Tch, whatever Fluffy. It's no wonder I can't take you seriously", Peach idly smirked.

"Tch, so?", Wolf responded.

"See? You always got to have the last say", Peach pointed out. Wolf shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Ok", Wolf had the last say.

Peach playfully ignored him for the rest of the day. They walked out of the mall and decided to walk the rest of the way to the Smash Tower.

 **LATER IN THE EVENING**

 **SMASH TOWER LOBBY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The Smash Tower, towering about 64 stories high and painted bronze gold and the Smash logo in the front. The Smashers hosted their party in Mewtwo's victory in the Smash Bros. Tournament of Power. The party was also hosting the new mayor of New Smash City. Many other important people were expected to come. Italian choir jazz music played in the background. Mario arrived in a white suit topped with a white top hat. Samus came in a sleek blue pin dress. Bowser wore a white suit and a white top hat for the occasion. And for the first time, Mewtwo actually wore a full sleeved tuxedo for this occasion.

"Nice to see you finally wearing something besides body armor", Samus poked fun at Mewtwo. Mewtwo brushed off the small remark.

"Alright-a, everyone. The mayor's arrived. Be ready", said Mario. "I think you'll like her."

"Oh", Samus raised a brow.

A slender woman with brown hair and crystal blue eyes emerged from the entrance along with her entourage. She wore a sparkling red sleeveless dress with black heels and a red sun hat; it was Pauline, Mario's old girlfriend.

"Mario, it was so nice of you to invite me!", Pauline shook hands with Mario.

"Why, of course. You're our new mayor after all", said Mario.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested I'd be mayor in the first place and I was like 'Sure, sounds fun'. Hehehe", Pauline laughed a little.

"Wow, this is kinda strange. Sorry, I was expecting an old man. But hey, at least social change is finally being enacted. Samus Aran: professional bounty hunter and leader of the Smashers", Samus shook Pauline's hand.

"Oh, the feeling's mutual", Pauline returned the favor.

"Oh, sweet. Say, do you wanna join us as part of the team?", asked Samus.

"I'll...pass. I'm more of a damsel-in-distress type", Pauline declined the offer. Samus and Pauline laughed.

"Bowser: leader of the Smashers. It's a pleasure to have you as our mayor", Bowser became more of a refined person.

"Same here. I believe we've never met on official terms. I look forward to working with you", Pauline carefully shook Bowser's claw.

"Oh. Congrats on your victory! I was really astonished by how you pulled it off", Pauline complimented Mewtwo. Mewtwo simply nodded in return, acting kind of on edge and almost wary of Pauline.

As for Pauline, she mingled around and enjoyed herself by conversing with the other Smashers and dancing among the crowd. It was until she caught her eye on four people on the balcony. She waltzed towards them. Wolf and Fox were sporting dark brown suits. Peach had a beige formal dress. And, Rosalina chose to have a purple velvet dress on.

"So wait? Wolf, why didn't you compete in the tournament again?", asked Fox.

"I've done many things in my time. Shooting crazy mystical blasts out of my hands is not one of them", Wolf explained so monotonously while they laughed. Pauline came in unexpectedly and joined in the laughter.

"Well, this is unexpected. Peach, you have a new team of friends now do you?", Pauline's voice changed when she spoke to Peach.

"Miss Pauline. I didn't expect you to be here", Peach's voice was both soft and tense.

"*whistles* Well...hello, lady. Wow! Who let you in, sweetheart?", Wolf began to flirt with Pauline, which earned him a slap in the face by Rosalina. "Ow!...what? I was joking around."

"Mhm, mhm..of course you were!", now it was Rosalina's turn to pout.

"Don't flatter yourself, hot stuff. I have eyes set elsewhere", Pauline showed her non-interest towards Wolf. "So, Peach. I heard from Mario that you two were no longer together. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, and I'm with someone else now. What's it to you?", Peach held Fox close as he quietly waved.

"I just wanted to clarify. I hope the best for him", said Pauline.

"I agree", Peach had a hint of anger in her tone.

"You know, Mario got me elected as mayor after he asked me if I was interested. Course, I said yes and there was something else I wanted to ask him", Pauline acted smug to Peach.

"Go on then! Go tell him what you want! Leave!", Peach was boiling with anger as she raised her voice.

"Whatever you say, princess. I think they want me to sing for them; my specialty", Pauline shrugged her shoulders and left. "It's called 'Jump Up, Super Star'; that's the song. I'm sure you heard it already", Pauline merely grinned and walked away.

"Peach, what was that for? Sure she was acting that way, but you didn't have to react like that", said Fox.

"Shut up, Fox!", Peach stormed off in tears to go after Pauline when Wolf stopped her.

"Let it go. It's not worth it", said Wolf with a concerned look. Peach looked away in tears and went into the restroom instead. Wolf moved his attention to Rosalina. "Make sure she's okay", he stated. Rosalina nodded and went after Peach.

"Poor choice of words?", Fox asked Wolf as soon as the girls left.

"You gotta be on your woman's side and support her, not scold her. She already knows what she did was wrong", said Wolf.

"She only mentioned Pauline once or twice. And, I didn't expect her to be the mayor", said Fox.

"She seems pretty sleazy. Those looks aren't just for show after all", Wolf stated.

"Right now, I'm thinking if Peach still likes Mario", Fox felt uneasy.

"Don't be so melodramatic. She wants to get back at Pauline because of their past history. It's all kinda petty really", Wolf explained.

"True. Still, it's best we keep an eye on Pauline", said Fox. Wolf nodded in agreement.

Peach and Rosalina emerged from the restroom, as Peach finally stopped crying. "Look, Fox. I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that", Peach apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I should have supported you then and there", said Fox.

"Oh Fox", Peach cuddled to Fox as they embraced. "How about we go home and split?"

"Sounds like a plan", Fox nodded.

"Bye Rosie! Bye Fluffy!", Peach waved them goodbye as she and Fox headed to their own apartment.

"Say, should we dance?", asked Rosalina.

"I'm not much of a dancer", Wolf scratched his furred head.

"Hmph. You never were. C'mon! Let's dance!", Rosalina giggles as she tugged his hand as she led him into the dance hall. Smooth club jazz and electro pop played as they danced the night away.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **OUTSIDE THE SMASH TOWER**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucario concentrated deeply into his innermost mind. He was on top of the Smash Tower outside on the top floor. Lucario channeled in the aura of his body and allowed it to flow throughout. Meditation was the only thing he could ever do. Aside from thinking about—

"Her...no, no. I can't think straight without having to realize that she will never love me", Lucario's mind was all in confusion. Palutena's voice came through.

"Hey, Lucario! Why are you up here, anyway? Come back downstairs and put your suit back on. I'm sure you can dance, can you?", Palutena appeared.

"I have no interest in dancing. Just leave me to my meditation", Lucario looked away from her.

"Why are you so cold? I know you act cold most of the time, but you're not usually this way, especially around me", Palutena stated until she began to catch on that he was hiding something. "Spill it! What are you trying to hide?"

Lucario's heart began pounding. His face turning bright red. He rarely felt these kinds of emotions but with a green haired goddess, there was something about her. Finally, he faced her.

"Palutena...do you like me?", asked Lucario with as much confidence he could muster.

"Well, of course, I do. You'll always be a good friend to me and I care about you a lot", said Palutena, almost breaking Lucario but he still had the courage to speak.

"Do you love me?! As in romantically?!", Lucario built up some courage to ask his burning question while raising his voice.

"I...I-I..don't! Listen, you're a great guy and you're awfully nice and smart, but I see you more like a brother. *Lucario's heart breaks* You'll always be my friend no matter what. I hope we can still remain that way", Palutena's words completely shattered him. He was close to forming tears. Lucario looked away from Palutena. His sadness suddenly became anger. He never this way ever. For so long, he's kept his feelings locked away. He wanted to admit to her, but she didn't feel the same.

"What is this?! This is madness! It's not right! It's not right! What kind of clique?! How could she?!", Lucario transitioned to anger.

"Luca-", Palutena was stunned by Lucario's reaction.

"Save your pity! Why have I allowed myself to be seduced by you? Out of my entire life, I let my feelings control me. Well, not anymore", Lucario performed a leap of faith off the Tower before Palutena could react.

"LUCARIO! WAIT!", Palutena could not see him as he vanished into thin air. "Poor choice of words?", she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Lucario watched on from a far distance away from the Tower in pure anger. The tears escaped his eyes and sobbed quietly, letting it all go. "I can't believe that..that...woman. All along did she care about me? No! It was a simple flirtatious relationship. I was robbed. Hmph, is this why Mewtwo's become so much stronger now?", Lucario thought to himself as he meditated once more. His thoughts became rather insane. He loved her, but many thoughts were through around his mind. Love, rejection, pity, rage, self-hate. Self-hating. The feeling of being weak. Being weak.

 **MIDNIGHT**

 **SMASH TOWER LOBBY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The party ended and everyone began to leave for home. Mewtwo instantly removed his suit and went storming off into the night sky. The others laughed at his unexpected method of departure.

"Heh, he took off faster than Sonic", Samus made a joke. Even Sonic joined in the laughter as he sped off.

"See ya soon!", Sonic raced off.

"Ha! Good one! Well, we're gonna turn in for the night. See ya later", Wolf said as he and Rosalina left for their apartment together.

"Hm, let's go. You coming, Samus?", Samus' boyfriend Solid Snake briefly asked.

"I'll be out in a sec. Wait up for me, okay?", Samus replied back. "So, Pauline. Now that you're mayor, what are you going to do?"

"I thought of going into singing. I really did well out there", stated Pauline.

"Can't argue there. Alright, I better take off", Samus gave Pauline a quick hug and left.

Soon, everyone except Mario and Pauline remained.

"Mario, I want to ask you something", said Pauline.

"Sure. Go for it", Mario replied. Pauline lightly blushed.

"How does dinner sound? Later this week? Like old times sake", Pauline was about to receive the most unexpected reply.

"Oh. Sure. That sounds fine to me", Mario made Pauline scream internally in joy.

"Great! See you then", Pauline kissed him goodbye and left. "I finally have Mario again. Perfect! After so long!", she thought.

Mario packed his things and left the Smash Tower to go back to his apartment building. He had a remote smile on his face as he left.

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:THE HOLY SPIRIT:.**_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

**church bells ringing and chants from the choir**

Hundreds gathered at Sunday's Mass for prayer and words of wisdom from the priest. Particularly, Mario and several other religious Smashers attended the Mass. The cathedral was a giant ornate building with windows colorfully painted with biblical depictions. The church was dim but well lit for prayer to be done. There was a towering fort with the church bell on top. At the very top, Lucario observed on as he meditated.

"And through the salvation in our lives, may our blessed Lord guide us to the path of peace. Amen", the priest finished this week's prayer.

"Amen", everyone responded before leaving the church for the day. Lucario merely sighed as everyone left.

"Why do they congregate and discuss the greatness of a deity? It's nothing but lies. There is no God. Humans are confusing but so easy to confuse", Lucario acted rather bitter and upset. He opened one of the church windows and snuck in. What was he looking for?

"You seek wisdom and salvation, no doubt", the priest caught him.

"Hm", Lucario ignored that he was spotted.

"But the front entrance is a better choice for an introduction", the priest suggested.

"I don't buy into that church nonsense. I just came here to vent", Lucario sounded a bit rude. Usually, he was nice and quiet, but he's more of cold and standoffish.

"Well, look no further. Tell me, what has troubled you?", the priest was kind enough to be polite.

"This woman. She doesn't love me as much as I do for her. I mean ever since, I've acted different and it's changed me. I used to be a powerful fighter, but it's like I've lost it all", explained Lucario.

"It seems that this woman is your entire world. You must not give up on her. She will realize it that she needs you as much as you need her", said the priest.

"I guess you're right", Lucario nodded at the floor.

"You best be on your way", the priest said.

"Right. But before I go, I wanted to ask about this cathedral...and what's it for", said Lucario.

"Right this way...St. Iwata Cathedral was built in honor of a great man who contributed to many advances across this universe and beyond. The church itself has a shrine in his name. And detailed windows depicting images of heroes and villains of the alike", explained the priest.

Lucario viciously stared at one of the painted windows. A silhouette of a strange alien spreading its wings and reigning down on its enemies was observed. Lucario began to have bad thoughts. The nightmare returned to him once more. The time where he survived the likes of a god. In the middle of the picture was an ancient text, a language that he was all too familiar with. The text resonated as he spoke the ancient language He carefully read the text:

/

 _Atque alius mortalium adhuc adipisci vellent Deum robore historiae. Quia divina iustitia aeterna patiatur._

More and after another, these mortals have yet to attain the might of a god as they so desired in history. For that they must suffer for all eternity under divine justice.

/

"You can read the ancient dead Latin language. What does it say?", the priest was astonished.

Lucario was about to respond when he felt a throbbing pain in his head. "Gah! I...I", he struggled to get his thoughts together.

"Maybe you should get going", suggested the priest. Lucario nodded and headed off.

 **AROUND NOON**

 **OUTSIDE THE SMASH TOWER**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucario felt tenser than ever. He was in a train of thought. He looked like he was meditating, but he was more angry and upset than he realized. He reimagined the images of fighting off a god and miraculously surviving. He didn't notice Palutena walking towards him.

"Lucario...I'm so sorry", Palutena began to apologize.

"What's going with me? One minute I'm angry at 'her'. Now I'm thinking about that battle, where I fought an actual god", Lucario's mind was racing. He did not hear her.

"Lucario! You didn't hear me?", Palutena started to raise her voice. "LUCARIO!", she snapped him out of thought. Lucario turned around and showed a bored face like he didn't care.

"Oh...it's you. Why did you come? To disrupt me and tell me why we should remain like brother and sister? I'm interested in hearing more", Lucario was more frustrated than before. Palutena looked down, feeling so upset. The green-haired goddess realized a change in tone in Lucario. He sounded sarcastically rude and irate.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that I don't feel like I like you that way", said Palutena.

"What do you mean?", Lucario raised a brow.

"For starters, you're shorter than me."

"You wear heels all the time, so it doesn't make any sense on who's taller."

"You're a bit too serious for my taste."

"I just act the way I am. I don't judge you for being 'a bit too eccentric for my taste'."

"You're cool and all but you're not exactly the type of person I want to be with. Lucario, I'm not interested in you. I'm being blunt serious here."

"Then what do you want from me? To be more like you?! Who would want to be with someone like you?! Oh that's right! ME!"

Palutena felt angry at Lucario's last statement. Her face turned red in anger. Lucario also got angry as well. He too did not much like Palutena at this point.

"You know what?! I don't care!", Palutena shouted in anger.

"Neither do I!", Lucario shouted at the top of his lungs.

Palutena stormed off in rage while Lucario stayed on top of the Tower. His thoughts continued to race a lot faster. It transitioned to more hate and more nightmares than last time. His mind was corrupted by having his feelings hurt to face the wrath of a god. Mewtwo suddenly caught his attention.

"Hmph. You let her get to your head. Is this why you chose not to participate yesterday?", Mewtwo was catching onto Lucario's true intentions.

"Get away from me! Unless you want to go for a rematch", Lucario clenched his teeth and fists.

"Don't declare such idle threats at me! You're not the same warrior I once fought. You were relentless, invincible even. You have let her control your feelings. If it hadn't been for her, you would have been one of our top fighters. What happened?", said Mewtwo.

As angry as he was, Lucario knew Mewtwo was telling the truth. He allowed his own interest in someone cloud him from achieving many great things. He could've been at the top but instead he faced despair and hate. Mewtwo signaled something else.

"I want you to fight me. Train with me and I'll get you out of your depression", Mewtwo was willing to help Lucario, a rare occasion. Disgruntled and still upset, Lucario made his choice.

"I'll pass", Lucario vanished without a trace.

"Hmph. What a fool! Show him compassion and yet he chooses misery", Mewtwo thought in his own psyche. "Oh well, at least it's not my issue to deal with."

Mewtwo flew off into the atmosphere to go off training in outer space. His body reached the outer edge of the atmosphere in the speed of light, looking up at space. His eyes wondered at the stars and meteors. He caught an interstellar image of something strange. The image drew closer.

"Hmph, let's see if it can withstand a Psychic Bomb", Mewtwo felt a bit threatened, so he blasted the image away with a Psychic Bomb.

The image was unharmed. It released a short energy wave; it looked like nothing, but it somehow sent Mewtwo back into the atmosphere of the planet before he fully reached space. Mewtwo managed to crash land in a safe spot near the canyons.

"What?!...What was that?!", Mewtwo wondered. His body was bruised and dirty, but he was still fine as he flew back into the city. "Tch, I'll find out later", Mewtwo thought.

 **LATER THE FOLLOWING NIGHT**

 **OUTSIDE THE SMASH TOWER**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The Smashers spent a regular night off by relaxing for the night. As always, Lucario stationed himself up on top of the Smash Tower. He didn't meditate or vent or anything. He was just so angry and confused at himself. He seemed more cold and distant from his peers. This time, it was his ally Greninja who came to him.

"What do you want?", Lucario was in no mood.

"You're not well, Lucario", Greninja stated. "Don't let hate or doubt consume you. That's all I have to say." Greninja vanished without a trace. Lucario gave no thought into it.

"I have to figure this out...on my own. No more distractions. No more thinking about...her. Or anyone else for that matter. There was something in that text that I need answers from. It's crazy to believe that I connect to that biblical writing", Lucario thought.

Lucario leaped straight to his uncharted room. He decided to go ghost and leave his friends behind for the time being. He picked out a blue cloak hoodie, black long sleeve shirt, dark camo cargo pants, and black combat boots. He disappeared without even saying goodbye to anyone. He fell off from the top of the Tower and was never seen again.

 **?**

/

 _Deus resurrexerit, rursus se ad divinam justitiam principibus populi sui. Et Spiritus Sanctus: et ecce pati irae eius._

God has resurrected Himself to strike divine justice upon his enemies. Behold His Holy Spirit and suffer His Wrath.

/

" _Heh...Hehehehehehe...Mortals!...My Resurrection Has Been Predicted! Foretold In The Dreadful Abyss Where My Tomb Lies, One Such Soul Of Unforeseen Divinity Would Uncover The Ability To Return To The Forgotten Kingdom And Life Itself! Subspace! I Sent One Warning. The Only Sign I'll Give So Far. Not A Peace Sign. I Wish You The Best Death Has To Offer, Smashers...BECAUSE TABUU HAS COME BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _The dark vast reaches of the ruined Subspace and the undying Abyss weren't enough to contain Tabuu. Though thought to be incinerated along with the rest of Subspace, he synthesized a small material of his remains and reconstructed himself back into a pure form. His body was frail and gray, indicating lifelessness and weak power. Over time, that all changed._

" _Hehehehehehe...hehahahahahaha...HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Tabuu narrated his resurrection. His rebirth. His requiem._


	2. Part 2

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:STORY OF RESURRECTION:.**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **REMAINS OF THE ABYSS**

 **THE RUINED KINGDOM OF SUBSPACE**

" _For Eons, I Have Ruled Countless Dimensions Under My Domain, Subspace. I Cannot Remember The Origins Of My People Or If I Belong To A Race Of Powerful Beings. I Was Born This Way. It Didn't Bother Me Much. I Never Had A Family Or Race Of My Own People To Congregate With. My Only In Life Was To Declare Control Over Realities. All Of Them...Until I Suffered At The Grasp Of Mortals, Or The Smashers As They Call Themselves. It Was Until Then, I Became Serious", Tabuu scarcely into the void of Subspace. His voice was raspy and dry, but darker than ever before._

" _I Had My Loyal Followers And Willful Servants To Order Around And Conquer For Me. Few Have Ever Mentioned My Name Or Heard Of Me. I Don't Mind That Either. But The ONE TRUE PAIN...I SUFFER...IS MY LIMITS!", Tabuu changed his voice from calm to full on rage._

" _My Body Is Poised To Be Locked Together With Subspace. I Can Never Escape It! NEVER! It's My Blessed Curse. My Burden. Should I Desire To Escape? The Smashers? I Would Be Able To Fight Them Once More And Take Absolute Justice For Their Sins On A God! I Must...Figure Out How To Break Free...The Only Way...Is To Become More Than A God! If I Further Myself...Become More Serious...Focus On Breaking My Limits...I Will Ascend To My Higher Form...One Of Astral And DIVINITY UNLEASHED!", Tabuu suddenly felt the urge to improve himself._

 _After failing to conquer the Smash World and being subsequently annihilated, Tabuu was sent down to into the Abyss, the only part of Subspace that can't be destroyed as it equates to Hell. Tabuu reconfigured his entire body just from a small molecule that remained. His body at first was thin, frail, and pale gray. But, when he discovered his goal to surpass his limitations, he became stronger. No longer the calm and bored god he once was, but the sheer and serious fighter that no force can oppose. He regained his bluish glow and much more than that. He tapped into greater abilities than with his regular godlike powers._

" _My Boredom Restrained Me...I Was Not Tested Enough For A Challenge...With My Loss Comes A Chance For Redemption...A New Opening For A New World...My New Reality", Tabuu wanted to restore his pride and focus his attention on solely getting stronger._

 _His divine position in Subspace made him virtually unbeatable. Outsiders who would dare face him would meet untimely death. As a result, Tabuu grew bored and lacked the conviction to fight seriously. Because of the Smashers, Tabuu found his conviction; his willingness to fight back and prove himself as the reigning conqueror and despot of dimensions once again._

" _And So It Begins, Mortals. But I Must Seek Aid If I Am To Leave This Accursed Tomb...Remnants Of My Appearance Have Already Started To Surface...Mere Proof Of How Powerful I've Gotten...But Still...IT'S NOT ENOUGH! WHY DON'T I FEEL STRONGER?! I CAN MANIPULATE REALITY EVEN OUTSIDE OF SUBSPACE! BUT STILL!...IT'S NOT ENOUGH! THOSE DAMNED MORTALS! They'll Be Dead INDEFINITELY!", Tabuu made that promise._

 _As soon as he recovered to his normal state, Tabuu trainee his body physically and mentally. He perfected his most dangerous moves and created new ones. He allowed his body to regulate each other he gained a boost in power. He meditated until he regulated his ultimate god strength. Tabuu was able to use overpowered moves without wasting as much of a fraction of god energy. The more he learned to improve his techniques, the more powerful he was getting._

" _I Didn't Realize I Could Mount To This Level Of Power...I Can Feel The Pressure...How Much I'm Holding Inside...It Never Stops. Is This What It Feels...To Truly Know My Limits And Then Push Forward", stated Tabuu._

 _The only way Tabuu was going to be free to explore other dimensions would be ripping through the fabric of reality and creating an interdimensional tear. To do that would require an immense amount of energy. He had to raise energy from Subspace and set it on an outer dimension and set it off somewhere, but that was only the easy part. For him to physically cross dimensions would prove ineffective and require otherworldly relics capable of tearing apart literal reality, like inserting genetic code in DNA; but for now, only his astral form proved quite influential as temporary. Tabuu was definitely getting close to make the tear._

" _I Need To Harness The Purest Form Of Subspace Energy If I'm Ever Going To Escape...If I Can Create A Spherical Void Of Subspace...That Can Serve As My Dimensional Gate...I JUST NEED...More Time", Tabuu easily calmed himself as everything seemed out in a spiral to him. "I Will Develop A New Technique Of My Own...I Must Focus", Tabuu concentrated to the point of complete utter voided darkness in Subspace._

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:SECTOR ZETA 4-9ER9ER:.**_

 **TWO WEEKS PRIOR**

 **NEWCOMERS TRAINING FACILITY**

 **UPSTATE NEW SMASH CITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Testing...testing, testing, testing, testing...facility fully operational", the female computer brought the whole system online. Mario, Samus, and Bowser walked through the busy hallways.

"Tch, I hate that computer", Samus sucked her teeth, just hating as usual.

"Get over it. We've heard worse", Mario responded.

"Team, we're about to unveil the latest our heroism has to offer", Bowser explained.

"A full house?!", Samus was curious with some excitement.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Samus", Bowser mimicked Samus, making her snicker a bit.

"Oh, haha", Samus replied.

"How many newcomers?", asked Mario.

"More than twenty at most", confirmed Bowser as they went to the following where the newcomers were lined up. The female computer announced their names.

"Prince Bowser Koopa Jr.", the son of Bowser descends as a fighter. He strolled around in his small Koopa Car.

"King Chrom of Ylisse", Chrom, the father of Lucina, makes a comeback. His sleek navy blue hair and armor flowed thoroughly.

"Corrin, the descendant of the First Dragons", Corrin made her appearance, with her bright ruby eyes and long white hair.

"Renowned boxing champion Little Mac", Little Mac wore a pink hoodie with his green boxing gloves.

"Villager", the Villager was an ominous boy from a small town.

"Mega Man", the famed legend known as Mega Man arrived as well.

"Wii Fit Trainer", the pale woman in yoga apparel came in.

"Shulk", a young blonde haired man with a strange keyblade emerged.

"Ryu, the legendary Street Fighter", the fierce-looking martial artist scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Cloud", a warrior wielding a giant blade and spoke in a foreign tone.

"Bayonetta", this tall and sexy mystical witch woman was enough to put Samus to shame in seconds.

"PAPA! I came to see you!", said Bowser Jr. excitedly.

"Son! I'm glad you made it!", Bowser and his son exchanged hugs, earning awe and happiness from the rest of the Smashers.

"Papa, is it true that you and Mario are no longer enemies?", Junior asked.

"Yes, it's true. It's been far too long, son. How are your brothers and sister doing?", affirmed Bowser.

"They're doing fine. They wanted to tag along, but I said I would go in alone to find you. Hey, have you seen Kamek?", Jr. asked.

"He's...no longer with us? Kamek tried to wipe us out. He was a monster", explained Bowser.

"I thought you were the monster, Papa", Bowser Jr. said. Bowser merely sighed. His son had no knowledge of what happened over the course of years since they were apart. Junior retrained his youthful and childlike appearance and appeared as the same troubled kid.

"I was", Bowser stated, looking away from Junior. "Say, how about we catch up and spend some time together?"

"Oh, that sounds great, Papa. It'll be like the good days", Bowser Jr. jumped in excitement.

"Awww, he's so adorable! A mini Bowser!..Go on. Enjoy your father-son bonding. You two deserve it", said Samus. Bowser Jr. blushed and smiled while tugging at his father to go.

"R-right. I'll be off then. Everyone else can begin their training", instructed Bowser as he and Junior left the facility.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves now that you're part of the team", said Mario. "I am Mario."

"Name's Samus. Samus Aran", Samus introduced herself.

"You're free to explore this facility as your training grounds. The city is also available to explore once you're done with your initial training", said Mario as he dismissed the group.

"This will be quite interesting mmhahaha", Bayonetta commented.

"Hm, very well. I guess training wouldn't hurt. You there, battle me", Chrom pointed at Corrin to battle with him.

"I would be honored, sire. I'll warn you that I may be too powerful to defeat", Corrin briefly shone a grin.

"Mmhahaha confident I see. Well then how about fighting me", Bayonetta aimed her pistol at Corrin.

"Sounds great", Corrin nodded in agreement.

"Eh, what about me?", Chrom scratched his head in confusion.

"I'll be your opponent", Shulk pointed to Chrom. "You're definitely gonna feel it!"

"O-kay?", Chrom was in even more confusion but nevertheless accepted the challenge.

As for Little Mac, he stared off and decided to hang out with the three other newcomers: Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man and the Villager. Trainer acted mellow, Mega Man sounded semi-hyperactive, but Villager was mute. Little Mac lifted his hoodie and went to introduce himself.

"This is pretty nice. I mean, we're part of the greatest team in the universe. I tried to join once, you know", said Mega Man.

"I hardly believe that", Wii Fit Trainer stated. Villager nodded his head. "Aside from that, this is a rare opportunity."

"Hey, does anyone wish to fight me in a match?", Little Mac raised his fist towards them.

"Beat it, kid. We're not even the mood right now", Trainer told him off.

"Kid?! So what if I'm short and my name starts with 'Little'? I can still pack a punch", stated Little Mac.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Besides, you couldn't possibly match up to us. Especially Villager here. If he felt like it, he could burn your little streak in seconds", said Trainer.

Mac looked at Villager, who was staring right back him. He smiled. He was always..smiling. Smiling..smiling...and smiling again. Little Mac began to feel uneasy. Villager kept the same face on. Little Mac couldn't even strain away. If one would happen to daydream, they would still see Villager's stare.

"You should leave. You're in his way", Mega Man warned Little Mac to leave. Saying nothing else, Mac rushed away.

Ryu and Cloud were too busy talking in their native tongue to understand what was going on with the other Smashers.

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:LOST LUCARIO:.**_

 **NEXT WEEK**

 **SMASH LOBBY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

After a short period of training, the next generation of newcomers arrived in the city. They were eager to meet the rest of the crew. Bowser arrived at the Tower with his son Junior. The other Smashers waited as a crowd.

"The rest of them are here at last", exclaimed Bowser.

Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Villager, Mac, Chrom, Corrin, Shulk, Ryu, Cloud, and Bayonetta all emerged from the main door and into the building.

"Huh, I'd figured there would be more people", said Peach. "Why weren't they signed up sooner?", she asked.

"Remember last year? Everything had to be delayed and pushed to one year before we could admit more heroes into the team", explained Mario.

"FATHER?!", Lucina shouted in surprise.

"L-Lucina?!", Chrom was also in shock.

"I never thought that I'd see you again!", they said at the same time as they hugged.

"He's your dad?!", Peach was confused.

"He is. I'm his daughter from the future", Lucina clarified.

"Oh, now I get it", Peach nodded. "So I guess that means that we have two dads in this family", Peach mentioned Chrom and Bowser. The two fathers looked at each other and gave a small shrug to each other.

"Papa does this mean I have a new friend to play with", Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he tugged at Lucina's hand. Lucina felt embarrassed.

"Uh, I don't know...", Lucina felt awkward.

"Nonsense. Think of him as the little brother you'll never have", Chrom suggested before he faced Robin. "Umm..."

"Umm", Robin blushed deeply at Chrom. "Nice to see you again."

"You...too", Chrom blushed as well. Robin and Chrom smiled at each other and traveled off together.

"Let's go!", Bowser Jr. had enough strength to carry Lucina away. Lucina blushed as she was surprised at the little anthro turtle's abilities.

"It's an honor to be part of this team! Thanks again! I promise to do my best!", Mega Man shook Mario's gloved hands.

"Heh, I'm sure you will", Mario assured.

"I'm really feeling it now. Not if I have anything to say about it!", Shulk interrupted.

"Oh yeah?! Not until you get past me!", Little Mac also interrupted.

"These people are a weird bunch", Wolf commented.

"Now, now. There's no need to decide who's more worthy. How about we show you an example of true worthiness? Here's a battle from our finals from the this year's Smash Tournament", said Samus.

She led everyone to a giant flat screen TV and relayed the penultimate final battle: Mewtwo vs. Lucas. All of the Smashers were so amazed and moved by how Lucas and Mewtwo battled it out in a finale. Lucas screamed as he fired his greatest psychic attacks. Mewtwo did the same by using his most dangerous techniques.

" _I'll end this right now! PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo shot a disastrous dark energy wave._

" _PK...FIRE!", Lucas used PK Fire Omega to the extreme level. The Psychic Strike somehow pierced through the PK Fire and engulfed Lucas. "AHHHHHH!", Lucas fell back._

 _Everyone in the crowd screamed in concern for his safety. Nevertheless, Lucas got back up. He attempted to do something else when Mewtwo popped right in front of him and continuously struck him with a series of punches and kicks. Lucas couldn't stop them._

" _PK FREEZE!", Lucas did a close-quarters PK Freeze Sigma, instantly freezing Mewtwo in ice._

" _ERRRAHHHH!", Mewtwo easily broke out. "ATOMIC PSYCHIC BOMB!", Mewtwo, without warning, hurled a dangerous bomb of energy at Lucas._

" _...", Lucas said nothing and his eyes were wide open as he was engulfed in the blast. The explosion shook the whole stadium apart. "GAHHHHH! HAHHH!", for some reason Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs._

" _*panting* I may not be able to win, but I'M GONNA TRY!", Lucas shouted, earning cheers from the crowd._

" _That's the spirit, Lucas!", said Palutena with encouragement._

" _I knew you had more in you, Lucas", said Ness._

" _YOU HEARD ME?! NO MATTER HOW BAD IT LOOKS RIGHT NOW! I WON'T QUIT!", Lucas said to Mewtwo._

" _Hmph...I'm proud of you, Lucas. Well, in that case, I'll use one of my most powerful moves", Mewtwo was amazed by Lucas' ability to be so powerful as a young psychic. "It's time to put an end to this! HAAHHHHHHHHH! DARK METEORIC STRIKE!", Mewtwo rained off a series of meteors filled with psychic energy. His armor broke off, unleashing his powerful attack._

" _HRUHHHH! PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas manipulated his Starstorm technique and sent every single meteor straight at Mewtwo._

" _HHHHRRRRAHHHH!", Mewtwo pushed his ultimate strike._

" _HAHHHHHHHH!", Lucas pushed as well._

" _RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", both of them used their full power to push back their attacks in one last push._

 _Both attacks collided. Both Lucas and Mewtwo charged towards one another for the finale. The same time they made contact was the same time the Controlled PK Starstorm Omega and the Dark Meteoric Strike resulted in a devastating explosion. The whole stadium almost ended up engulfed in psychic energy. The audience was safe and sound, but it felt as though a volcano erupted and an earthquake followed. The dust settled again. Rocks crumpled up._

The newcomers looked at both Lucas and Mewtwo. Lucas had an innocent smile on while Mewtwo kept a dark scowl while closing his eyes. In appearances, Lucas looked harmless for a young teen but was considered the second strongest Smasher in the eyes of the newcomers and the roster. Mewtwo frightened most of them, and not just in stature. The Psychic Pokémon was currently the most powerful Smasher.

"Heh. He doesn't look so tough. Hey you! Do you think you're a match for me?", Bayonetta wanted to fight Mewtwo.

"Get lost", Mewtwo scoffed at her without looking as he crossed his arms.

"Hold on! I want to fight him first!", Little Mac stated.

"No, you'll get to him after me", Shulk stated.

"...Pathetic...there's hardly anyone worthy as an opponent", Mewtwo flew away without saying anything else. He had no concern for anyone wishing to challenge. "Where are you, Lucario?", he thought as he flew away.

"Hey, kid! What about fighting me?", Bayonetta ignored Mewtwo and went to challenge Lucas.

"No, ME!", Shulk and Mac shouted at the same time.

"Really, no. Maybe another time", Lucas rubbed the back of his head and stormed away.

"Make yourselves at home, I guess", said Peach. "Wow, geez", she thought.

 **SKYLINE OF THE CITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The Smashers tended back to their usual day of work. Palutena went after Mewtwo, as did Pit and Dark Pit. There was something suspicious going on. Mewtwo was not speaking and Lucario went missing. Palutena was finally able to catch up to Mewtwo and question him.

"MEWTWO!", Palutena yelled, finally making Mewtwo stop.

"What is it?", Mewtwo looked annoyed.

"What did you do to Lucario?! Answer me! Where is he?!", Palutena held some venom in her tongue.

"What?! Do you actually care about him now?", Mewtwo hissed.

"Where...IS HE?!", Palutena thought Mewtwo did something.

"I don't know, alright! But I'll tell you why he left. He left you because you don't want him. Now that's he's gone, you want to see him again. It's all your fault", told Mewtwo.

"Grrr!", Palutena blasted an array of light energy straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo fell back but quickly recovered.

"Hmph. You should count yourself alive I let that slide. For now, stay out of the way. I'll find him myself", stated Mewtwo as he stormed away.

"I'll go after him alone", stated Palutena.

"But Miss Palutena", Pit went against that plan.

"Go, both of you! I'll be fine!", Palutena flew away as well. Dark Pit and Pit eventually knew it was for the best.

 **HIGH AT NOON**

 **ANCIENT SMASH DIMENSIONAL GATE**

 **WORLD OF SMASH**

With a dirty hood and torn up cloak, Lucario ventured far away that would have taken months to cross. He decided to leave forever. He observed the ancient Smash Dimensional Gate and sighed. There were special properties entailing the interdimensional portal.

"Why the hell did I come here?", Lucario asked himself as he kicked the canyon dirt. Lucario flew above into the skies in hyper speed. "Like I have anything else to do."

Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario and ascended further above the clouds before escaping the atmosphere. He watched the Planet from afar as he flew away. Before Lucario knew it, he waltzed himself into the middle of a meteor storm. He swiftly dodged all of the meteors at once until he came up to a field of asteroids that literally pummeled him flat. Lucario let out a fierce shockwave of aura energy that obliterated the moving rocks.

"RAAAHHHHHHHH!", Lucario shouted a deadly roar, though his voice was not heard.

Then, out of nowhere, an astral form of a humanoid appeared in front of Lucario. Without a simple movement, Lucario was sent back hard by the astral humanoid being. Lucario landed back on the Planet like a meteorite in seconds. All of his clothes were torn apart and burned off. He reverted to his normal form and made a fast recovery. The only thing he saw standing in front of him was the astral being in a blue glowing form.

"T-T-TABUU?!", Lucario jumped back in fear. His nightmares came true. Tabuu appeared differently than usual. Lucario could tell that much. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! He should've died along with Subspace. We saw that happen! Unless he survived that entirely", he thought.

" _LUCARIO! At Long Last, I Have Returned. Reborn From The Depths Of The Abyss. Now You Will Challenge Me And Witness And Venerate A Fraction Of My New Capabilities", Tabuu showed himself to Lucario._

"WHAT?! B-BUT HOW?!", Lucario couldn't move as he was shaking with fear. "Why can't I MOVE?!", he thought to himself.

" _Unfortunately, I Still Cannot Reach This World Physically For My Powers To Be Unveiled...It Has Infuriated Me!...Set Me With A Furious Rage!...Knowing I Was Weak!...That I Couldn't Get What I Wanted!", Tabuu spoke indifferently. Something about him changed, according to Lucario. Tabuu before was calm and well-mannered until he went insane trying to kill the Smashers. Tabuu now was more outspoken and stronger than previously._

"I share your pain", Lucario mumbled. Tabuu smirked internally.

" _I Have Observed Your Interactions For Some Time. That Woman...She Has Angered You...Made You Upset...And Weak...She Is The Reason Why You Cannot Move On And Obtain Greater Power", Tabuu was also manipulative. Someone like Lucario would have definitely picked up the manipulation, but not this time._

"...Yes", Lucario began to lose fear.

" _One Of My Former Disciples, Mewtwo, Abandoned My Order. Before My Destruction, He Planned A Betrayal Against Me But The Poor Bastard Escaped With The Treacherous Ganondorf. So, I Need You To Assume The Position As My First Disciple. Only This Way Will Our Efforts Be Achieved", Tabuu's manipulative nature meets no bounds._

"...Never", Lucario's one word escaped his lips.

" _Figures As Much. Well Then. I Won't Argue. You Made This Choice. Later", Tabuu simply replied._

"What?", Lucario thought as though Tabuu was going to force him.

" _Shocked Aren't You?", Tabuu asked._

"Why won't you just kill me?", Lucario emphasized that phrase.

" _Because It's Pointless. I Can Grant You The Powers Of A God Right Now. You Can Have My Blessings. Care To Test Those Odds? Withstand One Of My Attacks And The Power Of Subspace Is Yours!", Tabuu raised his voice._

"What the hell is he up to?", Lucario was getting anxious but rolled with Tabuu's games. "Fine. Attack me with one of your deadliest moves!", Lucario agreed to follow along.

" _I'll Showcase 5% Of My True Power. A Demonstration Of The New Off Waves Has Arrived!", Tabuu launched the deadly Off Waves, a divine shockwave of great torment and godly power. Lucario felt heavy pressure at the start and then his entire body went up in inflammation followed by his bones crumbling apart. He couldn't even scream by the amount of pain he took._

"...", Lucario fell back hard and his body drastically began to die out. In seconds, his body gave out. Everything went dark. He closed his eyes, never to see Palutena again. "Errr", Lucario grunted.

 **?**

"W-where *heavy breathing*...am *breathing*...I *panting*?", Lucario awoke from his 'death'. He stood at the base of a mystical tree.

" _Welcome Back To The Land Of The Living, My Disciple. I Revived You And Led You To The Immortal Tree Of Creation. We Are Currently Deep Within A Labyrinth Under An Overgrown Jungle Far Across Half Of This World", explained Tabuu._

"Impossible!...t-there's no way you did t-this", Lucario was more than surprised.

" _Oh, I Have. There Is Much To Do. Here Is The Source And The Key To My Escape. I Have Located Something Useful For You...Go Forth And Restore The Order. My Order. And The Path Of Divine Justice Will Be Restored", Tabuu instructed._

"I-I...I don't know...I can't", Lucario was more confused than ever.

" _Your Choice...My Power Grows As I Continue My Own Training. Meanwhile, I Can Guide You. Go Forth! Follow...My Radiant Light! After All, What Would Others Think? What Would 'She' Think About You?", stated Tabuu._

"S-she...cares about me", Lucario hesitantly stated.

" _Does She? Does She Love You? Did She Proclaim Her Eternal Love To You?", Tabuu easily got into Lucario's head._

Lucario looked at the floor and sighed. He clenched his right fist tightly and released a sensible amount of dark blue aura. He was angrier than ever. His amber eyes shined a bright red color. His teeth were grinding with fury. The more he thought about the pain of loss, the pain of failure, and pain of weakness, he drew closer to his following statement: "Fuck this!"


	3. Part 3

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:A HARD AND DROWSY LIFE:.**_

 **MORNING IN THE WEEKEND**

 **WOLF'S APARTMENT**

 **THE HEIGHTS**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

*loud yawns*

Wolf awoke from his nap on a bright morning weekend, cuddled next to his girlfriend in their apartment up in the Heights. Spanish music playing a couple floors up. Wolf stood up from his bed, took a shower, and changed into something casual: a black tank top, tan cargo pants, and brown boots. He laid on the bed and placed some television on while Rosalina was still asleep.

"Darn. There's nothing to watch as always", Wolf turned off the TV. Rosalina suddenly woke up.

"What time is it, my love?", she weakly smiled, still tired.

"Just go back to sleep", Wolf softly kissed her forehead.

"Oh alright. I'll make breakfast in a few minutes", Rosalina chose to wake up instead and get ready for the day. "Let's meet up with Peach and Fox. I'm sure they want to spend some quality time with us."

"Fine by me", Wolf nodded.

Rosalina woke up, showered, and dressed in a more fashionable and casual style. She decided to choose with a light blue tee, black tight jeans, and black flats. She ditched her regular dress for today. She made breakfast: blueberry pancakes topped with maple syrup.

"*nom* *nom* *nom* Mmmm...thanks for making this. You really topped this one off", Wolf ate through this morning's breakfast and cracked an innocent smile, making Rosalina smile with satisfaction.

"Let's go. They told us to meet them at the mall for today", said Rosalina.

"Oh, not this again", thought Wolf as he grunted but went along.

 **HOURS BEFORE NOON**

 **STARSHINE MALL COMPLEX**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Finally, Wolf and Rosalina met up with Fox and Peach, who were already waiting for them. Fox had a dark green rain sweater, grey cargo pants, and grey boots. Peach had a pink short sleeve shirt, short white pants, and red flats. Wolf slightly growled in frustration, as he didn't want to go to the mall. Fox pouted and crossed his arms, acting almost the same way. Peach and Rosalina immediately exchanged hugs.

"Okay, guys. How about we enlighten the mood by getting everyone some new clothes?", Peach suggested. Wolf sucked his teeth.

"On a day like this? It's the weekend!", Wolf crossed his arms.

"Yes, Wolf", Peach was not trying to hear any more of Wolf's complaints. "Oh c'mon. Besides, we need something new to wear, and you guys don't exactly fit a fashionable style."

"Tch, I don't care about fashionable style", Wolf remarked.

"And that's why we are going to change that. Don't you worry. You'll be fine", assures Peach.

"Oh brother", Wolf and Fox said at the same time.

"Okay, you two. We'll do you first", Peach smirked as he tried to drag both of them to the best clothing store there was. One of the most "fashionable" and "hottest stores" was available; the exquisite color and design were out of this world as the sign read: "STARLIGHT ZIP".

"Alright. Here's the place. Rosie and I will pick out clothes individually", told Peach. "Let's start!"

They traveled to the section with all the latest shirts, tops, jackets, and coats were held. Fox scratched his head as he was searching around. His eye suddenly caught a white sports jacket with thin green lines at the arms. He picked it out only for Peach to inspect it.

"Hmm, I guess that works for you. I got you some jeans and a plain top while you were looking around", Peach handed Fox a grey short sleeve shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Uh, thanks. I don't know If this style works for me", Fox rubbed his own head and sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be fine", Peach gently smacked Fox's arm.

As for Wolf, he trailed off and found himself a dark grey tank top and a sleeveless jean jacket. But, Peach was quick to take the two items away from him.

"No. Not these, Wolf. Stop showing too much of your fur", said Peach.

"Tch, whatever. I get your point", Wolf decided not to argue. Instead, Peach handed Wolf a dark full sleeved jean jacket and a red checkered buttoned shirt to go with it.

"Does this look good on you?", asked Peach.

"I don't know. I haven't tried it yet, duh", Wolf remarked so sarcastically.

"Hmph, whatever", Peach replied with a pout.

"I'm here now, and look what I brought", Rosalina found Wolf a pair of navy blue cargo pants and black laced boots.

"Hmm", Wolf nodded as he went into the nearby changing room with all the clothes.

"Okay, I'm ready as well", Fox stormed into the changing room.

Once the boys were done, they came out of the changing room in their new threads. The girls gave a short clap. Once they were done, the boys changed back to their regular gear and followed the girls to another clothing store after paying for everything; a clothing store that was more suitable for women. They took the escalators three stories up and found one filled with pink and bright yellow glitter followed by a shiny sign that read: "SEXY PINK THREADS" in all caps. Wolf and Fox opened their eyes at the sign and cringed slightly.

"I ain't going inside that 'girly' store", Wolf did not want to enter. Peach was obviously angry.

"Oh yes, you will! You're coming along whether you want to or not", Peach stated. She spun her attention straight to Fox. "You're absolutely coming inside, Fox!", Peach directed Fox, making him flinch in fear.

"Ah!...Uh..Uh...O-oh. No argument here hehe", Fox nodded in slight fear.

"Oh please, Wolf?", Rosalina gave Wolf the puppy eyes.

"Argh! Fine!", Wolf gave in.

The four went into the women's clothing store and observed as they saw everything the store had to offer. Peach grabbed Rosalina by the arm as they stormed off in search of new clothes. Wolf and Fox awkwardly walked after them.

"OhmygoshIlovethislookatthisRosie!", Peach squealed out, hurting Rosalina's ears. Peach picked out a bright pink tee.

"That's great and all, but please...you're hurting my ears", stated Rosalina.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosie. I'm just so excited that- HOLD THE PHONE! ISTHATWHATITHINKITIS?!", Peach found something even better: a bright white short sleeved tee, plus a small pink short sleeved shirt that acted as a small jacket.

"Ow!", Rosalina covered her ears in pain. As she covered her ears, she looked at a bright teal blue non-sleeved tee. "Ah. That's perfect", Rosalina immediately picked it out.

"Look what I got!", Peach presented two pairs of shorty jeans that went up five inches above the knee. Rosalina had a face of surprise and embarrassment. She blushed awkwardly.

"Um...Peach...I don't know—", Rosalina was rudely interrupted by Peach's excitement.

"Relax, dear! Oh, imagine if we brought the full house, imagine", said Peach. Rosalina tried to imagine that scene where all the female Smashers rumbled through the store and fighting for the best clothes. She felt uneasiness down her spine.

"I can imagine", Rosalina quietly rolled her eyes.

"Look what else I found! New shoes", Peach showed her a pair of white flats.

"How fast is she?!", Rosalina thought.

"Oh. I picked out something for you. I hope you don't mind", Peach showed Rosalina a pair of black laced sandals.

"Oh, I don't mind. I think we're finished, right?" Rosalina was about done.

"I guess. We shouldn't stay long. *looks at the boys and rolls her eyes* Let's head to the changing room", Peach dragged Rosalina to the changing room. Fox and Wolf were just about done as well. As soon as the girls were about to enter the changing room, Rosalina called out to Wolf.

"Wolf, can you come inside? With me?", Rosalina blushed to pepper hot red.

"Uhh...yeah", Wolf blushed deep red as he smirked devilishly at Fox and rushed inside with her inside the dressing room.

Peach was already and looked stunning to Fox. The blonde haired princess wore a bright white short sleeved tee, a small pink jacket shirt, blue short jeans, and white flats.

"Oh wow!", Fox awed and smiled.

"Thanks, dearie", Peach smiled back. "Let's see how Rosie did."

When Peach knocked on the dressing room, all she could hear was giggles and moans and slight noises of growling. Peach instantly moved away. She couldn't believe it. Or at least she didn't want to. So she peeked under the door. She saw Rosalina barefoot, tiptoeing and making out with Wolf. She was moaning quite loudly. It was clear that she was lacking some of her clothing. Wolf's shirt was thrown to the side. Peach instantly backed away and ran to Fox.

"What's going on? They're not out yet", Fox asked.

"Fox, they were doing something freaky in there. I heard laughing and moaning and all that stuff", Peach described while whispering, but Fox merely smirked and snickered.

"I should've known from the start. Eh, I expected nothing less from him", Fox explained. Peach was still kinda horrified. She never experienced that type of behavior.

"Really?! I'm just beyond terrified! Why would they do that?! We're in a public place", Peach suddenly raised her voice. The other people began to stare but ignored her.

"It's not a big deal", Fox shrugged.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! OKAY! Having sexual intercourse in a public place is illegal!", Peach shouted, but Fox carefully covered her mouth.

Wolf and Rosalina came out of the dressing room. Rosalina was very red from blushing and she was sweaty from most of her body. She wore her chosen apparel: her bright teal blue non-sleeved tee, short jeans, and black laced sandals.

"Heh. Are we ready to go?", Rosalina asked.

"YES!", Peach shouted and covered her own mouth.

"About time. You finally get it", Wolf stated.

As soon as everyone finished changing and paying for all of the clothes, they left the mall for the day. Peach was staring at Wolf and Rosalina, feeling a little angry at them for fooling around inside a dressing room together. Rosalina noticed Peach's stare and stopped walking.

"Something the matter? You're staring at me so differently", Rosalina inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that you and Wolf were messing around! Judging from those giggles and moans, it was probably fun", Peach blurted out in anger.

"So what if we were?", Wolf got defensive, which caught Peach off guard.

"Did you guys have sex in the dressing room? That's what she's asking", Fox stated. It was clear in his voice that he was being a pacifist.

"We only kissed in an extensive manner and period, but no, it wasn't anything too sexual", Rosalina confirmed.

"Whew! *sighs* But please don't do that again!", Peach caught a breath of relief.

"Hmph", both Wolf and Rosalina crossed their arms.

"Is that who I think it is?", a feminine voice from the distance shouted at Peach. She was with Mario.

"Oh God no. Not her", Peach thought to herself. Pauline glared at Peach and gave a grin. She wore her mayoral outfit, a red-themed suit, dark heels and a red sundress hat.

"Oh hi Mario and Pauline", Peach fake smiled.

"Hello everyone", Mario waved.

"Princess Peach. Nice to see you again", Pauline also had a fake smile.

"Likewise", Peach replied.

"How has life been treating you?", Pauline remarked.

"Same as yours I guess", Peach lost her fake smile.

"What's that supposed to mean, princess?", Pauline's fake smile faded away.

"Nothing, I guess", Peach placed her hands on her hips. Pauline leaned in closer and whispered to Peach.

"Don't push me, Toadstool", Pauline quietly threatened.

"Right back at you", Peach did the same. Wolf and Fox were only able to interpret what they were saying.

"Well, I'll be seeing you", Peach returned to her normal smile.

"Sure", Pauline nodded and walked away with Mario. Peach turned to face her friends.

"I know what you're going to say", Peach stared at the floor.

"Why does she hate you?" asked Wolf.

"She wants me out of the picture. She still thinks Mario has feelings for me, but that's not true", said Peach.

"Well, we can't have that. I swear that if she ever lays a hand on you, I promise", Fox clenched his fist.

"That's very sweet of you, Fox. But, I have to confront her myself. I'm sorry, but this is my concern. Me and Rosie will take off for now", Peach held Rosalina by the hand and waved goodbye as they left the boys.

"You're not going to stand by, are you?", Wolf raised a brow.

"Course not", Fox shook his head.

"Figured as much. You better keep her safe, alright. She's like family", Wolf patted Fox's shoulder as he left as well.

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:SMASHING HOMECOMING: ANNOUNCEMENT:.**_

 **AFTER THE WEEKEND**

 **AUDITORIUM OF SMASH**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

All the Smashers were seated and rustling around in the auditorium, which was the town hall for the heroes. The one hundred seats were red and comfy. Mario, Samus, and Bowser were the announcers for today that presented the latest news. Everyone remained seated but continued to talk. Samus raised her voice to settle everyone down.

"Good morning, everyone. As all of you should know, the next National Smash Tournament is coming up soon, but we've been able to pull some strings, and decided on creating a Smash Homecoming to welcome our newest members to the team", Samus spoke.

"The Smash Homecoming will feature a tournament of all-stars; from veterans and newcomers. Fighters will compete for the chance of becoming one of the strongest. The winner will receive a million dollars in prize alone. And a prom-themed celebration at the end", stated Bowser.

"We will admit those who sign up at the front desk later today. Good luck out there, people. And remember to continue your training", said Mario.

"This concludes our town hall. If you any have questions or concerns, reach out to us", Samus finished the town hall. Palutena sped up to the three Smash leaders in distress.

"Lucario's missing! And I can't find him anywhere! Do any of you know where he went?", said Palutena.

"He told me he went off to meditate and train somewhere far across half of the world. I didn't ask why", explained Bowser. "He gave a slight shrug and somewhat of an angry attitude. I knew he wanted to cool down, but I don't know why he was upset."

Palutena held back her tears, trying her best not to show them. "Oh...I-I see. Well, then I guess I'll be off."

Mewtwo stood from afar, as he too attempted to get some intel on Lucario's location. He sought out Greninja, who was resting his eyes for a bit. "Hey, you. Frog. Where's Lucario?"

"He didn't tell me exactly, but he's probably across halfway of the world. I should've realized why he was so upset. He didn't even speak to me that much, just glares and nods", said Greninja.

"What was he mad about?", questioned Mewtwo.

"All he said was that he was leaving forever because of Palutena and being weak", said Greninja.

"When did he tell you this?", Mewtwo asked.

"Around two weeks ago at most", confirmed Greninja.

"And when do you think he'll be back?", Mewtwo suddenly had Greninja thinking seriously.

"I...don't know. Maybe he's not missing, that's for sure. Where could he be?", wondered Greninja.

"Mewtwo! No such luck. The only location I got is halfway across the world", stated Palutena. Mewtwo shot her a poisonous glare.

"Don't get excited or think we're working together! This is your fault! You made him angry and he left", Mewtwo hissed before walking off.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have meant what I said. I wanted to be honest", said Palutena.

"Hmph. Yeah right", Dark Pit swooped in, along with Pit.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Palutena glared.

"I mean, you feign affection for that creature. Otherwise, there'd be no reason for you to find him", stated Dark Pit.

"I just want to apologize to him for what I said", the green haired goddess replied.

"And what else? You know that won't work. He left because of you", Dark Pit pointed out.

"Shut up! Trust me when he'll forgive me for hurting him like that", Palutena shouted back.

"Heh. I doubt it. Good luck finding him though", Dark Pit flew off.

"Don't listen to Pitto, Miss Palutena. I'm sure you can find him", said Pit.

"And will he forgive me?", Palutena quickly asked.

"I doubt it, I'm sorry", Pit also flew off.

"Shit...", Palutena said in a fit of madness. She marched away.

 _ **Super Smash Brothers Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:THE MASTER GAUNTLET:.**_

 **CHAMBER OF THE GAUNTLET**

 **LABYRINTH OF THE ANCIENTS**

 **IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

"How close am I? I feel as if we have circled around this fucking labyrinth for far too long! Where is it?!", Lucario roared in frustration. He chose to allow Tabuu to guide to reveal the secrets of the ancient tree, also known as the Immortal Tree of Creation; a divine source of power hidden deep and locked underneath a lost jungle halfway across the World.

" _Oh-A-Whoa! Language, Lucario. We Are Nearing The End Of Your Path To Find What We're Looking For", Tabuu said in a calm manner. "Tell Me. Are You Still Angry? About The Female? About How She Doesn't Hold Affection For You?"_

"...Yes. It's nothing to me. I should've known she would hurt me this way. Out of all the pain I received, the one I feel here feels the worst", Lucario tapped his own heart with his fist.

" _Hmm. You Should Not Allow Your Feelings Control Your Actions. By Releasing Them And Discussing Them, You Are Already Growing Stronger", Tabuu complimented._

"Huh? So how strong am I really?", Lucario wondered as soon as his rage faded away.

" _Your Overall Strength Rivals That Of Gods. Yet Your Mental Strength Is Holding You From Executing That Full Potential", Tabuu explained._

"Tell me...how can I break free?", Lucario closed his eyes shut.

" _Patience...One Step At A Time. Now Then! I Shall Grant You An Apparel Worth Of Representing My Supremacy!", Tabuu shot Lucario with a Clothes Beam._

Instantly, Lucario received a new outfit: an ashen white, high collar, sleeveless jacket, fitted with dark golden and blazing red highlights. He had a black armored tank top under his jacket. He wore dark pants and boots. In addition to that, he donned a dark grey mask that covered everything except his mouth. His glorious amber eyes beamed red at the scene.

"Hmph. It suits me well. Like I've been reborn", Lucario complimented.

" _That's The Spirit! Henceforth, You Will Be Known As 'Requiem': A Reminder To Your History And Your Past! Now! Here Is Where One Of The Most Powerful Weapons Lie: THE MASTER GAUNTLET!", Tabuu shone a light, revealing a chamber that stored a divine weapon. The Master Gauntlet was pure dark golden in color and flashed bright purple and red. The Master Gauntlet had a large ruby stone engraved and black sharp nails at the fingertips._

"How do you know if I'm worthy of such a gauntlet?", Lucario asked.

" _Are You Prepared For What Comes Your Way In Order To Create A Better World? Who Will Set The Stage Of Divinity And A Light Of Radiance?", Tabuu exaggerated. A long pause occurred._

"Fine...I'll do it myself", Lucario placed in the Master Gauntlet on his right arm and smirked while observing its radiant features. Suddenly, a pain sharp followed in his right arm.

Lucario felt trickles of blood coming from the Master Gauntlet. His blood! The pressure of the Gauntlet was adjusting to Lucario's right arm, squeezing the arm to the point of blood. Lucario never felt this much pain ever in such a spontaneous moment. He kneeled to the ground and screamed out in pain. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", Lucario's right arm no longer felt pain after he finished screaming. "AaaaaaaHhhhhhhhh!"

" _Hahahahahahahaha! How Did That Feel?", Tabuu was taunting Lucario, now Requiem._

"That...was SO FUCKING PAINFUL! And you have the nerve to ask me how the fuck did that feel?! The pain was more than I can endure. Why didn't you warn me?!", Lucario was more different than last time. Usually, he would never curse out in a simple outburst, let alone get upset for something that serious. He was always calm.

" _The Gauntlet Reacted That Way In Response To Test A Worthy Owner. I Knew Someone Like You Would Be Able To Have The Mentality And Energy To Traverse These Ancient Ruins, Thereby Achieving Greater Power", said Tabuu._

"How do you know so much?", Lucario began to wonder instead.

" _I Have Watched Over This World For Decades To Research It In Order To Conquer It", Tabuu confirmed. "I Have Scoured More Secrets On This Planet Than I Predicted."_

"This power...it feels astonishing", Lucario looked over at his Gauntlet, admiring it, and clenching his right fist. The pain he felt from his right arm was no longer there.

" _Go Forth! Your Next Mission Is To Construct A Subspace Portal And The Only Source Of Negative Energy Is Harnessed At The Top Of The Tree! I Will Continue To Guide You", Tabuu ordered. Lucario nodded._

"What about an army? Have you sourced one out?", Lucario changed the subject while preparing to get to the top of the ancient tree.

" _Everything Will Go Accordingly. There Is A Private Army Of Machines Being Assembled Thanks To An Associate From Another Dimension. He's...Most Eager To Join Us", said Tabuu._

"And what about the Smashers? They will most likely halt your return if that's possible that is", warned Lucario, sounding a lot more different than usual. His voice was darker with a tone of loyalty towards Tabuu.

" _Unleashing A Beast Should Suffice As A Distraction", stated Tabuu._

"Who do you have in mind?", Requiem said slowly.

" _The Cosmic Destroyer Giygas! He Serves As Our Distraction For Initiating My Second Coming. We Have Much To Do. Constructing A Portal Will Be Arduous, But Of Course, My First Disciple Will Find No Problem Won't You, Requiem?", Tabuu ordered Lucario to proceed as planned by climbing up to the top of the Immortal Tree of Creation._

"Not a problem", Lucario leaped into the air and began climbing his way back to the top and escape from the ancient labyrinth.


	4. Part 4

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:THE RESURRECTION SCHEME:.**_

 **TABUU'S FALLEN DOMAIN**

 **REMAINS OF THE ABYSS**

 **THE RUINED KINGDOM OF SUBSPACE**

 _Tabuu's body entered a deep mental stasis that allowed him to concentrate on maintaining his power and conserving it to his own whim. Millions of dark energy signals sparked and transferred across his body like a membrane. All the pressure inside felt like hell to him. It was merely not pain, but the god-based energy that he had to endure to maximize his ultimate power. That was the power of God. The power of Tabuu. He attempted to release all his power as he intentionally leaked it._

" _The Pressure Has Spiked! My Body Hasn't Adjusted To Keeping This Amount Of Power!", Tabuu shouted. "It's Time To Release!"_

 _The Subspace despot leaked out streaks of violet red, light blue, and dark purple energy out of his body. His body began to rapidly glow vigorously a white light. All of his leaked energy suddenly began to spread furiously. Tabuu opened his eyes and gave a serious grin. "ERRRWAHHHHH!", Tabuu's leaked energy exploded definitely. Light purple, bright blue, and beautiful red explosive streaks filled the dimension._

" _I Have To Continue Getting Stronger! I Must Give In...The Pressure I Hold Will Test Me...Should I Pass Or Fail", Tabuu doubted his true power. He stopped leaking his god energy and proceeded to keep it onwards to moment pressure. "ERRRRR!", Tabuu continued to build up pressure in his body. It was rising at exponential rates._

 **ASCENT OF CHAOS**

 **TOP OF THE ANCIENT TREE**

 **IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

Requiem scaled the tree to reach the top of the tree intact. He stared from the base of the highest point of the tree. All he could see was jungle vegetation and sunlight holes. His Gauntlet powered up, and flash from his blazing red eyes were never that brighter. Requiem sensed the energy of the tree. It was greater than ever imagined. A mix of divine energy and one similar to Subspace was present.

"Tabuu! I have located the source! Now tell me how to construct the portal to Subspace!", Requiem asked.

" _For Me To Truly Be Released From My Domain Will Have To Require A Weapon", Tabuu stated. "The Portal Is Difficult To Create."_

"Anything is possible! Tell me what I must do to release you!", shouted Requiem.

" _Seek The Chains Of Sepulcher! Only They Can Free Me! Construct The Portal First, Then We Worry About The Chains", said Tabuu._

Requiem nodded and began work on reconstructing a Subspace Bomb. Using the negative energy from the tree, Requiem had enough power to begin the process. He tirelessly scaled and built the Portal from anything he could find and constructed it near the source of the tree.

/ TEN MINUTES LATER /

Requiem finished with the Subspace Portal in a matter of ten minutes. There was no sign of fatigue or anything. Tabuu was indeed impressed with that tenacity. Requiem let out a sigh of anger. Tabuu took note of his rude behavior. Without even manipulating him, Tabuu was able to make Lucario serve him with no resistance, but he had noticed something worse inside his heart.

" _He's Really Changed In Such A Matter Of Time. His Body Is Definitely Getting More Powerful. I Need To Be Cautious If He Is To Go Rogue", Tabuu thought._

"Tabuu! I have completed the Subspace Portal. With everything complete, I will seek the Chains. Where can I find them?", Requiem asked.

" _Ah!...Good Job! As For The Chains, They Are Located Deep Within The Catacombs Underneath This Location", Tabuu informed and sent in the exact location._

"Hmm", Requiem slipped under his breath. "Tabuu, has the Cosmic Destroyer Giygas made his move?", Requiem asked.

" _Giygas Has Brought An Army To Attack So The Smashers Will Be Sent Out To Fight. If You Encounter Those Heroes And They Interfere, Kill Them. Your Top Priority Will Be Retrieving Those Chains, However", said Tabuu. "Now Go!"_

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:GIYGAS RESURFACES:.**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **OUTSIDE OF THE TOWER**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* It's all my fault!", Palutena whispered as she continuously cried. Pit came to her aid.

"Miss Palutena, are you...are you okay?", Pit's words made her very upset to the point of anger.

"Get out of here!", the goddess shouted.

"But Lady Palutena. I'm sorry. Why are you so upset?", Pit quietly questioned. Palutena was about to respond when Mewtwo appeared out from the shadows.

"There's a lot going on in that head of hers. Leave us. That's my only token of gratitude you'll get from me", Mewtwo told Pit. The young angel nodded and flew away.

"Why are you still here?!", Palutena was already annoyed by his presence.

"I haven't found Lucario. His energy has completely vanished. He's not even part of this World anymore", explained Mewtwo, only for Palutena to sob even more.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *sob* Can you forgive me, please?!", Palutena was apologizing to the wrong person.

"Tell that to Lucario. He may have fallen under your spell like a fool, but at least he had a good heart", Mewtwo stated.

"How is it my fault?! Maybe I was harsh, but I told him no lie. It's not my fucking fault!", Palutena retorted back to anger.

"Contradiction is all you can spit. If Lucario returns, I swear on everything he won't come back for you", Mewtwo only made Palutena angrier.

"*breaths in slowly* *SLAP*", Palutena smacked Mewtwo in the face. Mewtwo felt some good pain on his right cheek.

"...You bitch", Mewtwo cursed as he proceeded to have Palutena by a psychic chokehold.

"*gasps for air* Mew-two...Don't!", Palutena yelled.

"I should kill you for this...", stated Mewtwo as he stopped choking her. "...I won't...for Lucario's sake."

"Wha-what do you mean?", Palutena stopped gasping for air. Mewtwo seemed a little more pissed off.

"You still don't get it, huh? He left because of you", Mewtwo told her. Palutena looked at the bright sunset skies of the city.

"*sobs* Lucario...", Palutena continued to shed tears. Mewtwo acted sympathetically.

"Hey...let's go downstairs", suggested Mewtwo as he went to the lobby. Palutena eventually followed suit.

 **THE SMASH LOBBY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mewtwo and Palutena made it to the lobby, where Lucas, Ness, and Claus were waiting by there. The rest of the Smashers hung around coincidently. Claus waved and shouted at them to get their attention.

"Hey! Over here!", Claus finally got their attention.

"Hey, boys! What's going on?", Palutena tried her best not to look upset.

"There's something really exciting we wanted to share with you guys! We mentioned it in yesterday's meeting but you weren't there", Lucas told her.

"Our friends and family are coming to visit. They're almost here. Should be any minute now", said Ness.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to meet them!", Palutena began to feel much better.

Opening up the lobby door slides came about a group of people as expected. First was a blonde haired teenage girl in a pink short dress, red flats, and a red bow tie wrapped on her head; Paula Jones. Second was a scholarly blonde haired nerd with glasses, a navy green professor's suit, and a lab coat over it; Jeff Andonuts. Third was a mystical prince of white martial arts gear and with his ponytail neatly tied; Dalaam Prince Poo. Next up, a thin man with a limping leg but skills as a thief who wore a blue teal long sleeve shirt, red pants, and brown boots; Duster. Then up next, the tomboyish princess also with mystical powers and wears a bright blue purplish hoodie, black shorts, and red boots; Kumatora. Lastly, Lucas and Claus's pet dog Boney.

"HOORAY!", everyone shouted with joy, surprising everyone.

"Whoa! Talk about a whole fiesta right here", Samus said jokingly. Everyone started to laugh.

"What she means is that you can stay as long as you want. No pressure", stated Bowser.

"We have individual rooms upstairs for everyone, so don't worry about that", assured Mario.

"Our home is your home too", smiled Ness.

"Oh, Ness. I've missed you so much!", Paula instantly hugged him and kissed his cheek. Ness deeply blushed and smiled.

"Aww! Ness! I didn't know you had a wife", Palutena pointed fun, making both Paula and Ness blush.

"Uh...that's...we're just friends...okay", Paula blushed nervously.

"Ness. Buddy. It's great to see you again", Jeff gave Ness a firm handshake followed by a hug.

"Jeff, how's it going?", Ness inquired.

"I'm attending the University of Eagleland to get my Ph.D. in Quantum Physics and Astronomical Studies", said Jeff.

"Wow, that quick? Well, I always knew you'd someday make it into a good college. Hehe, I'm proud of you", Ness gave a thumbs up.

"Master Ness, my friend. I have been summoned by your presence, as your friend", Poo bowed to his knees.

"Lucas! It's been far too long! I have to say. You're different from before. Maybe it's because you've gotten taller", Kumatora squeezed Lucas.

"It's good to see you again, Lucas", Duster nodded.

"*woof* *woof* (My boys. How grown up you are?)", Boney barked at Lucas and Claus with happiness.

"I'm so glad you guys made it back!", said Lucas.

"Great. Now that we're settled in. It's getting pretty late and everyone should head to a restful night", Mario suggested. Everyone eventually nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then", Lucas waved goodbye as he took his friends upstairs.

"Likewise", Ness did the same thing as he took off with his friends.

"Okay. See you tomorrow...then", Palutena lowered her voice as they already left. Palutena stormed off and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hmph...nice people", Mewtwo complimented, completely ignoring the goddess's sobs.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT NOON**

 **FIFTIETH FLOOR**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucas and Ness introduced the latest gym apparel they had: navy blue, sleeveless tracksuit with thick white lines and thin red lines over the upper body and navy blue pants and red shoes. The psychic boys showed them off. Their friends were quite astonished.

"Ooh. Where can I get one?", Paula asked.

"Those clothes look promising", Kumatora pointed out.

"Hmm. Not bad", Jeff stroked his chin.

"They're rare; only two sets each for our size", informed Ness.

"And, they are only used in the tournaments", added Lucas.

"Oh. That's too bad. I'm sure you have more, Ness. Maybe", said Paula sincerely.

"Well, as a matter of fact...I think we can manage", Ness immediately changed his mind.

"Oh no. I didn't mean it like there should be some for the rest of us", Paula tried not to sound awkward.

"I-I get it", Ness quickly assured her.

"There's a stadium that we used for the tournament. I'm pretty sure it's empty, so we can use it", Lucas suggested. "Yeah, and it's a bright day out, so we'll...be...f-fine?", the young teen stopped talking as he observed the sky from the fiftieth-floor balcony.

"Hey. What's wrong, Lucas?", questioned Duster before looking up at the sky as well.

"What are you guys staring at? You act like you haven't seen- HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RED THING IN THE SKY?! And why are spaceships descending from above?", Kumatora was surprised as well.

"*bark* *growling* (I have a bad feeling about this.)", Boney snarled.

"Uh, uh, uh, not...G-gi-giygas...b-but...h-how", Paula expressed extreme fear and began to cry.

"What?!", Jeff and Poo were also in shock.

"WHAT IS THAT?!", Duster asked. "By the looks of it, it doesn't look nice."

"Giygas, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer and the one who tried to conquer our world until we beat him back with the power of prayer and hearts of our friends", Ness explained.

"N-NNNNNNNNNESSSSSS!", Giygas spotted Ness and yelled. "D-D-I-EEEEEEE!", Giygas shot a destructive red ball of rage energy at the Smash Tower, straight for Ness.

"Hrrr...PK FIRE!", Lucas swept in the way of Ness and blasted the Giygas Rage Bomb with a PK Fire Omega, obliterating the red ball.

"GAHHHHHHH! DESTROY WORLD! SEE AND DESTROY! NNNNESSSSS! FRIENDS OF NESS! DIE TOOOOOOOOOO!", Giygas shot an unexpected explosive wave, tearing through the fiftieth floor, and all of the glass shattered down below. The heroes jumped out before it hit.

*!BLOODY EXPLOSION!*

Ness, Lucas, and the others fell down to the street level floor after barely surviving that explosion. They swooped down from the base of the Tower.

"Look out for the Starmen!", Ness pointed out to the descending Starmen, who appeared for the aid of Giygas.

"HAH!", Kumatora used PK Fire Omega; streams of fire destroyed the invading robots all in one go and created a critical explosion that rumbled the ground only for a second.

"Whoa! That was incredible! So awesome!", said Lucas.

"You thought you were the only one who changed dramatically", Kumatora smirked as she was referring to herself.

"Everyone! Over here!", Claus ran towards the others after calling out to them.

"Claus!", Lucas shouted back.

"We gotta...", Claus was shot by one of Giygas's lightning bolts. "DAHHHHH!"

*!LIGHTNING EXPLOSION!*

"CLAUS!", Lucas shouted at his brother.

"HOW ABOUT ANOTHER OF MY AVENGING ELECTRICAL STRIKE?!", Giygas fired without warning.

"PK...THUNDER!", Ness, Paula, Poo, Claus, and Kumatora met the attack with their own PK Thunder attacks, striking back at Giygas.

"GAHHH! THAT HURTS!", Giygas complained.

"Here's our opening! Move!", Lucas picked up Claus and ran off with everyone else behind him.

 **GRAND PROSPECT RESTAURANT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Fox, Wolf, Peach, and Rosalina finished their lunch after a day of hanging out. Fox wore a white sports jacket with thin green lines, a grey short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Peach wore a bright white short sleeved tee, a small pink short sleeved shirt that acted as a small jacket, a pair of shorty jeans, and white flats. Wolf had a full sleeved jean jacket, red checkered buttoned shirt, navy blue cargo pants, and black laced boots. Rosalina had on her bright teal blue non-sleeved tee, short jeans, and black laced sandals.

"Okay. Okay. I'm just saying that this restaurant doesn't compare to my cooking. I know it's all new and all, but eh", Peach told them.

"Say what you like, princess. But they sure do know how to make a warm meal. It's good that I forgot to eat breakfast this morning", said Wolf.

"Oops. I guess breakfast slipped my mind", Rosalina scratched her head and smiled.

"Oh, you guys. *rolls eyes* Fox, you still like my cooking, right?...Uh..Fox What...are..you..staring...a-at?", Peach was puzzled until she saw what she was seeing: a red devilish sky and hundreds of Starmen. Wolf and Rosalina looked as well. They all became shook.

"What the?", Fox had a look of complete distress. Everyone pondered and got an unshakable sense of fear.

"HOLY..CRAP!", the four said at the same time. Rosalina shut her own mouth in embarrassment.

"DESTROY...DESTROY...eradicate planet! MAKE WAY, UNIVERSE...FOR GIYGAS!", Giygas's evil voice set off fear for the heroes. Giygas blasted a red ball of energy. "FEEL MY WRATH...RAGE BOMB V2!"

"OVER HERE!", within seconds, Rosalina was able to teleport her party to escape the Giygas Rage Bomb.

*POP*

 **SKYSCRAPERS OF DOWNTOWN SMASH CITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

*POP*

"Alright. I teleported us to a safer spot, but he can still detect us. WHAT DO WE DO?!", Rosalina hyperventilated just like that.

"Stay focused, babe. We just need to get our head in the game", said Wolf.

Fox's comm went online as someone was calling him. It was Mario. Fox responded to the call and answered. "Mario, what's the situation? That's Giygas! Universal Cosmic Destroyer!"

"It's fine, Fox. We have a Giygas Contingency Plan installed. Mewtwo is on his way. Lucas and Ness and the others should be close to your location. Deal with the army of Starmen. We can't risk anyone getting hurt, or worse", said Mario.

"No problem", Fox signed off and turned to his friends. "It's time to get serious. We're not the most prepared, but we can manage."

"Use instincts. Anything can be used to your advantage", Wolf added on.

"Hmph. Let's do it!", Peach placed her hand in the center. Reluctantly, the other three did the same thing.

"Uh...sure", Rosalina quickly nodded, still nervous.


	5. Part 5

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:WORLD WAR GIYGAS:.**_

 **STAR JUNCTION**

 **DOWNTOWN SMASH CITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Giygas continuously rained a shower with electric bolts and red energy beams of terror. Millions of people were ordered to evacuate into the subways for safety. Hundreds of Starmen strafed the city and attacking the innocents and destroying the buildings. Luckily, the Smashers were quick to take action and save as many innocents as possible, as well take down the invading Starmen.

"Humans detected...orders to terminate...confirmed", stated one of the Starmen as a group of them cornered some people. Suddenly, Ness appeared and tore apart the Starmen squad with a stream of PK Flash.

"I don't think so!", Ness stated as the Starmen blew up.

"Are you alright?", Paula said with concern. The people nodded, too scared to speak. "It's okay. I'm scared too...but, I will stay and fight with my friends. I'll guide you to safety."

"Don't worry, Ness. I'll be back", Paula told him.

"Be safe", Ness replied to her. Paula nodded and got the people to safety.

"What's next, guys?", asked Jeff.

"We need to save my brother", stated Lucas, while holding Claus on his back.

"That won't be a problem", Wolf appeared. Along with Fox, Rosalina, and Peach, they were able to make it in time to join the party.

"Allow me to heal him", Rosalina insisted. Lucas set Claus down on the pavement, and Rosalina instantly healed him back to a normal. Claus woke up fast.

"WHOA! What just happened?! Am I...alive?!", Claus was shaken when Giygas shot him. Claus had a burned up scar on his back and his clothes were rugged.

"It's fine, Claus. You'll be alright", Lucas assured his big brother.

"*breathes carefully* Okay. But how are we going to survive this?", Claus calmed down.

Fox then received a call from Mario. "Mario, what's happening now?"

"The military's on their way. Ten-minute response. Get your Arwing jet ready. We're going to take them to the skies", Mario instructed.

"What do you have in mind?", Fox was uncertain of the plan. Samus transitioned to speak.

"Just a warm present for our red demon in the sky. The Phase Distorter, but in a large scale, and environmentally friendly designed to splatter Giygas apart like paste", said Samus.

"Whoa! Okay", Fox was almost shaking.

"Get to Sunshine Airport where the Smash Air Force is preparing. We're waiting there", instructed Mario, after signing off.

"What's our next move, Fox?", asked Peach. Fox turned around with a serious look.

"Sunshine Airport. Take on Giygas from the skies", Fox told them.

"Nice", Wolf smirked while pounding his fists together.

"Let's go then!", Peach signaled everyone to move.

"More biological life forms detected...orders granted to terminate...Starmen attack!", a wild Starman appeared in the way.

"We don't have time for this!", Wolf threw out frags of smart bombs he had in store, disintegrating the Starmen completely. Giygas was not far behind when he detected the heroes in a quick second.

"BEHOLD! RAGE BOMB VERSION 3!", Giygas shot a blazing dark red energy ball of destruction.

"EVERYONE OVER HERE!", Rosalina signaled for the entire party to come to her as she teleported everyone out.

*POP*

 **THE HANGER**

 **SUNSHINE AIRPORT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

*POP*

"We made it!", Rosalina successfully teleported the whole group into the airport.

"Thank goodness", Paula sighed in relief.

Mario, Samus, and Bowser were all expecting them. Unlike the others, Mario, Samus, and Bowser were prepared in battle uniform. Mario wore a navy blue military long sleeve suit with a large white star on his chest, black fingerless gloves, and dark combat shoes. Samus had her Varia Red Power Suit in a display. Bowser donned a full camo green militant uniform.

"Yikes. What happened to you guys? You certainly aren't dressed for war, are you? I expected more from you especially, Fox", Samus said quite sternly but jokingly.

"Eh...it's been a long day. We weren't expecting the Universal Cosmic Destroyer to show up on our doorstep", Fox made an excuse.

"Heh. I'll let it slide, McCloud. Now get to it! After all, you have the most important task", Samus stated. Both Fox and Wolf raised a brow.

"Fox, your Arwing is fitted with the Phase Distorter Cannon", explained Mario.

"Wait?! You guys didn't even consult me first?", Fox was acting defensive in the wake of his modded starfighter.

"Hey, it was my idea. The Phase Distorter Arwing II is our shot at taking out that beast", Samus revealed.

"Seriously?! Why?!", Fox and Wolf said at the same time before they looked at each other.

"It's all a matter of touch-and-go; protect the package. Also, we had to improvise", Samus revealed.

"Our objective will be to protect the Phase Distorter. Make sure to keep Fox out of harm's way", said Bowser.

"Several shots should finish the job", Mario added. "The following will join in with other Air Force pilots as Melody Squad: Samus, Fox, Wolf, Falco, and Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon and Falco Lombardi emerged onto the scene. Cap had on a navy blue racer uniform topped with his signature helmet. Falco chose to wear his full metal red piloting suit.

"Hey, boss. Not long since I've seen you. You really to start thinking about what you want to do with your life, man", Falco greeted his former leader.

"We didn't ask for advice. Besides, there's a lot at stake", Wolf retorted at Falco.

"Whatever you say, Wolf", Falco shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get moving! We don't have to bicker any longer", Samus instructed.

As there was barely time to prepare any further, Melody Squad was ready for takeoff. The rest of the Smashers and heroes wished a good luck and safe wishes in their mission to take down Giygas.

"Be safe, baby!", Peach hugged Fox tightly. "Please make it back safely!"

"I promise", Fox gently pressed his lips with hers.

"Good luck, Sammy!", Peach also went to hug Samus. "Take care of Fox for me."

"No problem, sis", Samus saluted.

"Wolf, you better make it back. For me and for Rosie", Peach hugged Wolf as well.

"I'll take care of that runt. No worries, princess", Wolf replied. Wolf turned to Rosalina.

"I want to wish you luck, my love", Rosalina paced herself and hugged Wolf. Wolf did the same.

"That won't be a problem", Wolf grinned.

"What do you mean?", Rosalina asked.

"How about coming along with me? There's room for another in my Wolfen", said Wolf.

"I don't know. I'm not much of a mercenary", Rosalina was very skeptical.

"Hmph. You never were", Wolf somehow encouraged her to go with him.

"Okay, maybe I can try it out", Rosalina agreed.

"Melody Squad, let's move out!", Samus was leading the mission.

"Ready!", the rest of Melody Squad responded. In seconds, all of the ships zoomed out from the hanger and flew into the city to confront Giygas and his army.

"Good luck everyone!", everyone shouted.

Melody Squad's ships consisted of twenty starfighter jets. Giygas already sensed their presence and vicious shot purple electric bolts to shoot them down. Giygas called forth his own Air Force, a set of UFO ships. Easily, Melody Squad survived through the first wave of mayhem.

"Secure the package!", Samus said over the radio.

"PACKAGE?! SOUNDS...INTERRRRESSSTIINNNG! I WANNA A PEEK!", Giygas somehow picked up their message.

"How'd he hear that?!", Samus was in surprise.

"According to my studies of the cosmos, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer Giygas has powers beyond this universe. He can read our every thought and hear us from a three-mile range", explained Rosalina.

"PHASE DISTORTER?!...IT WON'T WORK?! WILL IT?! NOT! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Giygas laughed out.

"We haven't tested it, so don't you worry about it", Samus boldly claimed.

"TEST...THIS! RAGE BOMB V4!", Giygas blasted a fierce array of small dark red energy balls. Melody Squad miraculously dodged them.

"THE FUN...HAS ONLY JUST ARRIVED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Giygas continued to laugh.

"GAHHH!", Paula received a terrible mirage, followed by a headache.

"Paula! Are you okay?", Ness went to comfort her.

"A dangerous presence. I can sense a lot of energy. I've never seen anything like it...HOLD ON! It just...disappeared?!", Paula was shocked.

"Guys! Can you feel that?! HOLD ON! It's-It's...it's Mewtwo! He's on his way!", Lucas suddenly felt something else.

"Wait...that's..weird. I can sense Mew-two, b-but there was something else. A different source of power...evil power. Just what was it?", wondered Paula.

"Paula, maybe you should clear your head. Calm your mind. After all, you fought this Giygas character, right? It could be illusions or Giygas getting to you", Peach suggested to Paula.

"*breathes in and out slowly* Maybe you're right. I should relax", Paula decided to sit somewhere in the hanger.

"I hope your girlfriend will be okay", Peach told Ness, making the young teen blush.

"Yeah, I hope so too", Ness was still focused on battling to the very end.

 **MASS HALL**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"...", Requiem stood above the abandoned church, as he could see the doors were opened and the mass was empty and looked rundown. Requiem swooped below in a flash.

Requiem walked right inside the church. He merely gave a blank look. He didn't care about anything that crossed his mind. He scoured for any locks or hidden passages. That's when a voice echoed through the church walls. Requiem did not turn around.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! Who are you?!", the priest shouted. "Hey! I'm talking to you, mister!", the priest continued to shout. Requiem didn't even turn around. Finally, Requiem spoke.

"Leave", Requiem stated in a dark and serious tone.

"How dare you?! This is my church, for God's sake! I ask again; who the hell are you?!", the priest was more demanding.

"...", Requiem proceeded to turn around, hands in his pocket. His threatening mask scared the priest, but his ominous appearance is what frightened the clergyman the most.

"Well?!", the priest remained level-headed. Requiem introduced himself.

"I am Requiem...I am here to obtain a powerful relic intended for my lord and savior's revival", Requiem stated.

"Blasphemy! By God, you are not going to vandalize the House of Christ!", said the priest.

"Your god is dead and you serve a lie. Humanity is measly and pathetic, and your rule is weak. Subjugation and centuries of war and blindly spreading your cult to restrict the masses is how humanity strives itself. However, unlike 'your' god, mine has resurrected himself to build a better world...and it all starts here", Requiem went on about humanity and religion.

"You're-you're wrong! About everything!", the priest screamed.

"No. I'm only as accurate as you want to believe. Just your reaction is enough to say that you were offended by my statements", Requiem refuted. The priest was really upset when the mysterious being said that.

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere! Bastard!", the priest pulled out a caliber pistol and threatened to shoot.

"What's this? Utilizing a firearm against God's disciple? Hmph. As expected from primitive mortals", Requiem turned away again.

"Don't move!", the priest had his finger on the trigger. Requiem moved. "Don't do it!", the priest was close. Requiem found an opening in the back room. "I warning you!", the priest had it. "Gah!", the priest opened fire with one shot.

Without even turning around, Requiem caught the bullet and disintegrated it. "So boring", Requiem fired a simple aura energy beam, instantly killing the priest when it hit directly at his head.

Requiem searched in the back room, but to no avail. He walked back into the mass room. He detected the Chain's source deep underground and pinpointed the location of the Catacombs. Requiem used the Master Gauntlet and made a sinkhole under the church.

 **SKYSCRAPERS OF THE CITY**

 **DOWNTOWN SMASH CITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Melody Squad was battling out against Giygas and his forces. Starmen squandered around the streets, intercepting anyone that crossed their detection. The starfighter jets of Melody Squad were having a tough time getting to Giygas.

"It's no use! Giygas is way too powerful, and we can't seem to reach him", Samus grunted over the radio.

"Giygas' true form cannot be grasped. Be careful. His attack pattern is random but deadly", Ness warned Melody Squad.

"So we just attack at random moments too?", Falco inquired to ask.

"No. Trying to copy his tactics has no effect on him. It will only delay time", stated Jeff.

"Our best bet is to protect the Phase Distorter and make sure 'it' destroys Giygas", Cap told everyone.

"YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE ATTACK OF GIYGAS!", Giygas unleashed a storm of red energy beams. Melody Squad dodged the random attacks in time.

"Melody Squad, time for offensive!", ordered Samus.

"HA! FOOLS! THAT'S WHAT MY ARMY IS FOR! DEAL WITH THEM!", Giygas ordered his army to fight back. The airborne soldiers of Giygas began attacking more ruthlessly.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

In seconds, several of the Air Force ships fell down. The piloting Smashers still remained. They were now on edge in protecting themselves and protecting Fox's Arwing.

"Melody Squad has lost several of its pilots! Everyone, stay alert!", Mario said over the radio.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, Mario", Samus said sarcastically.

"Babe, have you ever rode a mercenary's starship before?", Wolf asked Rosalina in the midst of the battle.

"No, I have not!", Rosalina explained, hanging on carefully.

"Good. Take it and keep my Wolfen steady. I'm going outside and shoot from the wings", Wolf unbuckled his seat. Rosalina suddenly was completely shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! NO WAY YOU'RE GOING OUTSIDE", Rosalina unbuckled her seat as well.

"I'm letting go!"

"No, you're not! Do not!"

"I'm pulling out right now!"

"Shit! *covers mouth*"

"That's the spirit!"

Wolf got out of the cockpit and Rosalina immediately got control of the ship. Wolf brought out his super deadly light machine gun cannon, which was capable of bringing down enemy starships in a couple of shots.

"Be careful, dear!", Rosalina was worried about his safety.

"Not a problem", Wolf shot down as many enemy ships as possible.

"YOU'RE HALTING DESTRUCTION! STOP YOUR MADNESS! I ALONE CAUSE THE MADNESS!", Giygas was getting angry.

"We have him riled up. Melody Squad, let's finish the job!", said Samus.

"Now it's my turn", Fox swiftly flew his Arwing close enough to Giygas and fired away with the Phase Distorter Cannon.

The Phase Distorter Cannon shot off a large, light purple and red beam. It was aimed straight at Giygas's face. "WHAT IS THAT?! GAHHHHH!", in one shot, Giygas was destroyed...

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA! IT HURTS...IT HURTS...NNNOT! YOUR TOYS ARE MEANINGLESS AGAINST GIYGAS! PREPARE FOR MY KILLER MOVE!", Giygas survived.

"WHAT?!", everyone was shocked.

"Did he just say 'killer move'?!", Bowser heard that last statement from Giygas.

"Melody Squad, get out of there! It's too dangerous!", Mario shouted over the radio.

"KILLER MOVE SERIES: DEAD END RAIN!", Giygas's form flashing a pearly red and exploded in a bent of rage. The sky was raining down with energy blasts.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

In seconds, most of Melody Squad's starships exploded or crashed down into the city. All that remained were the Smashers' starships. The Air Force was already defeated, including Giygas's own forces as he decimated them all.

"That...was too close!", Rosalina was shaking in fear at the Destroyer's disastrous power.

"I'LL MAKE YOU HEROES SUFFER! RAGE BOMB V5!", Giygas shot crimson bloody red energy waves everywhere. One of the blasts hit Wolf and knocked him off the wing. The Wolfen went crashing down as well.

"DAHHHHHhhhhhh!", Wolf fell down below. Luckily, he splashed into the East River, barely surviving.

"WOLF! NO!", Rosalina jumped out of the Wolfen and threw herself after him.

She swam down and brought Wolf back ashore. Wolf had terrible burn marks all over his clothes, and his chest was partially bleeding from taking that direct hit. Rosalina healed him back to health to revive him. He started to awaken.

"Please don't leave me!", Rosalina held him tight.

"I'm alright. Thanks for saving me", said Wolf weakly.

"Hm", Rosalina cracked a smile and brought Wolf to safety. She slapped his cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I make no promise", Wolf weakly smiled.

"We're outmatched out here! Let's return and regroup!", ordered Samus.

"Way ahead of you", Falco zoomed out fast.

"YOU CHUMPS WON'T BE SO LUCKY EITHER!", Giygas fired another Rage Bomb, aimed directly at Captain Falcon, instantly blowing up his jet.

"CAPTAIN!", everyone yelled.

Miraculously, Cap managed to jump out of the cockpit and land on the side of a skyscraper and slide. He nearly died but saved himself. The other Smashers were getting too nervous, a weakness that Giygas was sure to exploit. "I'm alright, for now. Get out of there! It's too risky!"

"YOU KNOW...I FEEL...HAPPY...HAPPY TO KILL ALL THE HEROES!", Giygas was becoming restless.

"We can't push on any further! Melody Squad, report back to the airport!-", Samus ordered.

"KILLER MOVE SERIES: DEVIL BERSERKER TEMPEST WAVE!", Giygas unleashed a tormenting storm of energy waves. It was about to go off when-

*SMASH* *POP* *BOOM*

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", a young voice screamed and fired a psionic wave of immense energy.

"LUCAS?!", everyone was surprised by his sudden appearance in the battle.

"How did he?-", Bowser thought.

"ARGH! FRIEND OF NESS...I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE...JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BROTHER OF YOURS", Giygas referred to Claus. Big mistake!

"You bastard! You'll pay for what you did to Claus", Lucas cursed out; something unexpected.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ERRRR! KILLER MOVE SERIES: DEVIL BERSERKER TEMPEST WAVE!", Giygas again unleashed a tormenting storm of energy waves.

"PK...STARSTORM!", Lucas countered with his own deadly storm of energy, PK Starstorm Omega. Both attacks canceled out.

"PK PPFFFLASH!", Ness also appeared out of nowhere and tried to hit Giygas, but it proved ineffective.

"NESS?!", everyone and Giygas were surprised at Ness going into battle.

All attacks canceled out.

"YOU CANNOT GRASP MY TRUE FORM! BEHOLD! KILLER MOVE SERIES: DEMON COSMIC FLASH!", Giygas prepared yet another of his killer moves. A giant red and white energy wave fired off from Giygas's soul and aimed at Lucas.

"I can do this", Lucas calmly thought. Lucas prepared a serious psionic attack he could only utilize from using his hands. "PK...SM-", Lucas was ready to meet the attack-

*STRIKE* *BAM* *BOOM*

"PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo shouted from a far away distance. Mewtwo has come at last!

"Mewtwo's back! Finally!", Samus reported.

"Mewtwo!...", Lucas happily smiled.

"You held your own. Well done, kid. I'll take it from here. Go", Mewtwo stated without turning back.

"Mewtwo?...No! I won't. This fight isn't your own", Lucas refused.

"That's right! Besides, Giygas is my problem and I only know how to defeat him", Ness added.

"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! THE UNIVERSAL COSMIC DESTROYER CANNOT FALL ONCE MORE TO A SIMPLE PRAYER! NOR A TRIO OF PSYCHICS. MY POWER...IS INFINITE!", Giygas exclaimed.

"Hmph. Is that so?", Mewtwo muttered under his breath. Giygas focused specifically on Mewtwo.

"YOU THERE!...You remind me of myself before I became too powerful and let wild. Tell me, do you hate the ugly humans of this wretched world", Giygas lowered his tone.

"Hmph, humans...are not my main concern at the moment. I am not the same person I was", Mewtwo stated sternly.

"...Feel...THE WRATH OF MY GOD RAGE BOMB!", Giygas shot a distressing red and white ball of energy covered in electricity.

Mewtwo caught it with both of his palms, though he was struggling as he was pushed back. He hissed out in anger, applying more force than usual. The force of the God Rage Bomb pushed Ness and Lucas away from Mewtwo. "Hisssss, grr-grr-grr-grr-grr-grr!", Mewtwo felt being engulfed. Giygas let out a confident smile.

"DISPERSE!", the God Rage Bomb blew up, causing a massive explosion to occur. Almost an entire neighborhood of the city was disintegrated, vanished without a trace. Ness and Lucas were luckily unharmed but pretty injured in the attack. Mewtwo...nowhere to be seen.

*GASP* *GASP* *GASP*

"NOOOO!", all the heroes were in shock.

 **Church Entrance**

 **St. Iwata Cathedral**

 **New Smash City**

"Oh no...Mewtwo...boys...everyone", Palutena looked from afar. She witnessed the monstrosity of Giygas's God Rage Bomb. "I want to help, but I..."

She looked at herself in shame. She wished she could fight, but she had no courage to do so. But, the green haired goddess had a job to do. "I can't do this!"

She hovered above from the church and decided to check if there was anyone inside, which was all in bitter ruins for some reason. Palutena saw a dead priest with a hole right through the skull. She discovered a gaping hole made in the middle of the mass.

"Huh? What's this?", Palutena thought as she decided to look further down to figure what's going on. She carefully descended downwards in the hole. "What is this strange presence I'm sensing?"

 **THE CATACOMBS**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**


	6. Part 6

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:GIYGAS AND THE BLACK SUN:.**_

 **THE CATACOMBS**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Requiem verged in closer to the end of his mission. The Catacombs, locked deep under the city, was an underground cavern of rich sparkling blue minerals and clear crystal water that made waterfalls. Requiem crossed the last rope bridge, leading up to the Chains of Sepulcher, the very weapons intended to free Tabuu. The Chains were locked in an engravement of a large crystal shard. Requiem attempted to break it with one strike when—

"Hey!...Who are you?! What are you doing?!", a feminine voice called out to Requiem. To him, it sounded shrill and offensive. He recognized it. He refused to turn around.

"Excuse me! I'm speaking to you! Are you going to talk to me?!", Palutena spoke louder, prompting Requiem to speak.

"Requiem", his booming voice intimidated her, but she could almost make out who it was.

"Requiem?", Palutena was still confused.

*CRACK*

"Get lost!", Requiem merely stated after destroying the crystal shard and retrieving the Chains of Sepulcher.

"Excuse me?!", Palutena felt offended. Suddenly, Requiem appeared right in front of her.

"Out of my way, bitch!", Requiem cursed. Palutena noticed an ominous looking golden gauntlet on his right arm.

"What's that on your hand?", Palutena quietly asked.

"The Master Gauntlet, a relic gifted by God", Requiem answered. "Are we done here?"

"No! First, tell me who you really are?!", Palutena laid her hand on Requiem's right shoulder. A tragic mistake. She sensed a hint of limitless energy in his system, sending her chills. She backed off just like that.

"...", Requiem stared at her, appearing angry as it was.

"Okay, who are you?!", Palutena asked nervously.

"Hmph...goodbye", Requiem walked away from Palutena. The goddess somehow began to make up the voice.

"Lu-lu-lucar-rio?! Is t-that you?! Lucario...what happened to you?!", Palutena found out.

"Lucario is dead! He's dead and I killed him!", Requiem blurted out. In anger, Palutena struck Requiem with her mighty staff. Requiem did not even flinch.

"Wha?!-ah!", Palutena received a gut punch without even realizing it.

"Don't fight me or don't follow me", Requiem warned her. Requiem turned away from her once again.

"...", Palutena readied her bow and shot the Arrow of Light. Requiem dodged it with lightning reflexes.

"...", Requiem turned around again to face her.

" _Nami no gaido no chikara o manoatarinisuru! Shinajībāsuto!_ (Witness the power of the waveguide! Synergy Burst!)", Requiem fired an intense aura energy wave, blasting Palutena away.

" _Nani?!_ (What?!)", Palutena was engulfed in the Synergy Burst attack, barely anytime to dodge.

 **STAR JUNCTION**

 **DOWNTOWN SMASH CITY**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucas, and Ness all teamed up to take on the invincible Giygas. Meanwhile, everyone watched on as the three psychics were going to fight to save humanity once again.

Ness initiated the first attack. "PK...STARSTORM!", Ness used PK Starstorm Omega.

"AGAH! How dare you?!", Giygas complained.

"PK STARSTORM!", Lucas also used PK Starstorm Omega.

"ERGAH! YOU FORGOT THAT I CAN DO THE STARSTORM!", Giygas used the PK Starstorm Omega. However, every meteor shower was burning red like dripping blood. Ness and Lucas were dodging and evading. The entire Star Junction district was in ruins.

"PK FLASH!", Ness and Lucas shouted at the same time and used the PK Flash Omega. Giygas actually took some damage.

"DEAL WITH THIS, HUMANS! GOD RAGE BOMB!", Giygas used the God Rage Bomb move.

"Move!", Ness stated. Lucas and Ness took to the skies to ensure no unnecessary damage was made to the city.

"HEHEHAHAHAHAHA!", Giygas glared devilishly. "COSMIC REIGN SOARING DESTRUCTION!", Giygas flooded out literal waves of red mist energy, which severely damaged the boys into oblivion.

"OH NO!", everyone was in distress.

"NESS!", Paula woke up to a horrible realization. She was still resting to relieve pain. She knew Ness was in trouble.

"Paula, you must calm down. Ness will be okay", Peach tried to keep her calm.

"No! I have to save him!", Paula fought back. Samus spoke through the radio.

"Looks like the coast is clear for us. We're going back to fight Giygas", Samus instructed.

"Negative. Head back. It's far too dangerous for any of you to engage Giygas at this time", said Mario.

"According to our scanners, Giygas's psychic energy is rising at inconceivable levels. Even approaching him from a two-mile radius will crush your fighter jets from the immense pressure", warned Bowser.

"What about the boys?", Samus objected.

"All we can do is—", Mario was interrupted by Paula.

"PRAY! Pray to the bottom of your hearts that Ness and Lucas will win! Everybody!", Paula stated.

"Paula!...hmm, okay", Peach agreed.

"Return to the airport", Mario instructed again. Samus went along with the order.

"...Melody Squad, return to base", Samus ordered.

Everyone from Melody Squad soon returned to the airport, including Wolf and Rosalina, who just teleported back to base. Peach immediately ran to Fox and squeezed him.

"Oh my god! I thought you were going to die", Peach slapped Fox square in the cheek. *SLAP*

"Ow! I'm fine, honest", Fox felt his cheek. Peach also went to Samus and hugged her as well.

"Samus! Oh, thank goodness you returned", Peach held Samus.

"Hey, sis. I had to", said Samus. Peach, of course, went to confront Wolf and Rosalina. She stomped towards them in bitter anger.

"And, you two! Don't ever scare me like that again! Especially you, Wolf! You could've killed yourself, or Rosie!", Peach berated both of them.

"It was reckless and life-threatening. I almost died, but the way Rosalina saved me, I had faith", Wolf exclaimed. "But that was pretty cool."

"Gah! No more of your reckless behavior, okay", Peach exclaimed right back after hugging them both.

"We promise", Rosalina held her hand over her heart. "But that was pretty cool", she thought to herself.

Back to the action, Lucas and Ness were practically on the verge of destruction. Their clothes were ripped and up and they had bruises all over them. "HAHAHAHAHA! KILLER MOVE SERIES: COSMIC REIGN SOARING DESTRUCTION!", Giygas used the same move again, and this time Ness went down instantly. He could no longer move on. His body gave out.

"Ness!", Lucas tried to help his friend.

"AHAHAHA! SO IT SEEMS EVEN THE LEGENDARY NESS WAS DEFEATED IN BATTLE!", Giygas roared in laughter.

"Y-you...YOU BASTARD!", Lucas yelled out in anguish. "I'll kill you with everything I have!"

"ERRAH!", Giygas hissed. "YOU'RE WEAK...PATHETIC...INSECURE BRAT! YOU ARE WEAK! REMEMBER THAT!",

"P...K...S-M-M-MAAASHHHH!", Lucas used the infamous PK Smash. This drew Giygas away and hurt him.

*SMASH*

"GAOW! SURVIVE THE GOD RAGE BOMB!", Giygas used another God Rage Bomb.

"NOT THIS TIIIIMMEEEE! PK...S-S-MASHHHH!", Lucas used PK Smash once again, placing all his power into his fist. Lucas obliterated the God Rage Bomb with PK Smash.

*SMASH*

"Whoa?! What is that move?!", Kumatora observed Lucas's newfound power.

"He has drawn a forbidden psionic attack. I have knowledge of the PK Smash", Poo stated with arms crossed.

"What do you know about it, Prince Poo?", Kumatora asked.

"PK Smash is a deadly technique dating back to the first users of PSI. You draw out most of your PSI into one part of your own body, most notably from your hand down to your smallest finger. You release that energy from that one point, which creates an energy shockwave of intense psychic power", explained Poo.

"Are there any side effects? Or consequences?", Jeff questioned.

"PK Smash drains your energy and life force as you focus on one point in your body. According to the ancient scriptures, a psionic attack that requires you to release energy at only one point will cause that part of the body to begin to swell and feel pain", Poo told the others.

"So you mean Lucas's body will swell and he won't be able to fight for longer?", Duster added. Poo nodded.

"Lucas! Get out of there! You'll hurt yourself! Whatever you're doing is only going to hurt you and you won't be able to fight anymore!", Mario warned him over the radio.

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up! I know what's at stake!", Lucas snorted out some blood from his nose as he continued to evade and hit.

"No Lucas! The PK Smash attack can swell up your hand if you use it!", Kumatora stated over the radio.

"I know. And I'm ready to use all of it!", Lucas smirked. He stared down at his swollen right hand.

"This kid can't be serious?!", Samus was a little surprised.

"The kid's got guts. But he's helluva a lot stupid too", Snake nodded at Lucas being brave.

"Not the Lucas I remembered last time", Kumatora scratched her head.

"Definitely the kid I would want to raise as a son", Wolf smirked at Lucas's tenacity.

"Oh? You want kids, is it?", Rosalina discreetly nudged at Wolf as she smiled at him. "You know, we could adopt Lucas as our son."

"Eh. That's fine", Wolf felt uneasy, just a bit.

"PK...S-S-M-ASHHHHH!", Lucas used it once more.

*SMASH*

"HMPH! SO...", Giygas removed his attention from Lucas. "...YOU SURVIVED THAT AFTER ALL", Giygas was not pleased. The Psychic Pokémon lived.

"*heavy breathing* Heh, heh...heheheheh *heavy breathing*", Mewtwo was alive. With the account of many scratches and marks all over his body, Mewtwo was alright.

"Hmph...God Rage Bomb", Giygas whispered and shot yet another God Rage Bomb aimed at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo stood at the same position and placed out two hands in front. Almost entirely, Mewtwo grabbed hold of the God Rage Bomb without any trouble. He began to struggle against it and it suddenly engulfed Mewtwo again. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!", Mewtwo winced out in pain.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!", Giygas laughed.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!...Just kidding", Mewtwo changed his facial expression to a smirk. "Er, er, er, er, er, er", Mewtwo absorbed the God Rage Bomb in seconds. The energy around him coursing through and made him stronger.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT?!", Giygas began to panic.

"Mewtwo! END IT!", Lucas switched to Mewtwo. Lucas started to feel the excruciating pain foretold. The Psychic Pokémon merely nodded in response.

" _Kono chōshinsei no hakai-tekina eikyō o ukete kudasai. BURAKKU SAN!_ (Suffer the destructive impact of this supernova. Black Sun!)", Mewtwo summoned up his penultimate move, the Black Sun. The Black Sun was filled with an extensive amount of psychic energy. It was a literal black supernova covered in purple electricity.

"Everyone! LEND HIM YOUR POWER NOW! PRAY!", Lucas shouted to everyone else.

"PRAY!", Paula stated. Everyone sent their prayers to help Mewtwo defeat Giygas.

"I'm an atheist, but I'll lend out my support", Samus and Jeff said at the same time.

"C'mon, everyone", many prayers were being sent out. Everyone. Mario, Bowser, Peach, Rosalina, Samus, Cap, Fox, Falco, Snake, Wolf, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Claus, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Bowser Jr., Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Mega Man, Little Mac, Greninja, Lucina, Marth, Ike, Link, Zelda, Pit, Dark Pit, Chrom, Robin, Sonic, Shulk, Bayonetta, Ryu, and Cloud.

"Grr, you guys aren't alone", Ness was barely able to stand but lent out his power while lying on the ground.

"GAAAAHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE!", Giygas was into too much panic to do anything. Mewtwo was finally ready. The Black Sun glowed off a white glow and white sparks of power.

"NOOOOOOWWWWWW!", Mewtwo, Lucas, and Ness screamed as Mewtwo tossed the Black Sun at Giygas. Very slowly and carefully, the Black Sun engulfed Giygas. The ultimate supernova was visible even from space. The Black Sun exploded into perfect oblivion.

*!BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

"Giygas defeated?! Impossible! This can't be! NEERRGAAHHHHH!", Giygas's presence disappeared into the darkness of the Black Sun.

The red mist skies cleared a bright sunset atmosphere. At last, the World was safe again. Giygas's army was virtually wiped out along with their deceased Cosmic Destroyer. People came out and cheered for their survival. The Smashers glimpsed a breather for relief and cheered in victory.

"HURRAY!"

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:REQUIEM RISING:.**_

 **OUTSIDE THE CHURCH**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

With the Chains of Sepulcher wrapped around his left shoulder and the Master Gauntlet at his right arm, Requiem departed from the church intact. Requiem walked away from the scene slowly. He was about to fly away until Palutena somehow caught up to him.

"Wait?! Lucario!", Palutena tried to talk some sense into him.

"I am not Lucario. I am Requiem", Requiem stated.

"Lucario! Do you like me? Do you love me?", Palutena asked. Requiem did not answer. "Answer the fucking question!", Palutena was irate now.

"No!", Requiem flew away, making that word very clear to her. Palutena went after him.

Requiem sped off quickly away from the city, but that's when the Smashers spotted his movement over the scanners. The scanners were off the charts again.

"Another signal just popped up! It's headed right towards the middle of the city!", Bowser said the radio.

"Mewtwo, you think you stop them! The scanners are out of control again", Mario added.

"Hmm?", Mewtwo could make out what the new presence was and it was ominously powerful. He zoomed to the skies. He spotted someone flying at a rapid speed and tackled him to the ground. Both Requiem and Mewtwo landed back into the ruined ground of the battlefield.

*CRASH*

"Uh-oh", Palutena just caught up to Requiem but it was too late for her to do anything.

"What's going on?", Lucas was just as confused as the next person.

The dust settled completely and the only thing that was remained was Mewtwo completely under rubble, and the mysterious Requiem standing there under him, giving an ominous stare. The Smashers were unable to make out who that was.

"Who is that guy?!", Samus asked.

"Uh, uh, uh...I don't know why but I'm sensing a lot of negative energy from that person. Why does it feel so scary?", Paula began to feel scared again.

"It's all too strange. A lot more power...more than...Giygas?!", Poo felt the negative power as well.

"WHAT?!", everyone was caught off guard.

"This power...it's on a whole different level...and it's not psionic, but something else", Poo added.

"God-like", Palutena whispered to herself as she watched on from a close view. "Requiem..no, Lucario is...a god", she thought to herself.

"Who...who is that?", Ness stood up.

"Um, w-who are you?", Lucas asked, feeling a bit nervous now.

"I am called Requiem", the mysterious Requiem spoke. Mewtwo recovered and stood up to confront this new foe. Requiem focused his attention on Mewtwo. "Oh, good. You're awake. You didn't die after all", his voice almost sounded sarcastic.

"Pfft, was that supposed to be a compliment?", Mewtwo spat.

"You intercepted me first, Mewtwo. You brought this upon yourself", responded Requiem.

"Hmph, who do you think you are fighting the most powerful psychic in the universe?", Mewtwo told him.

"Your pride has made you weak, believing you can destroy anything in your path", Requiem pointed out. "How about it? Strike me with one of your most dangerous moves!"

"Your funeral!", Mewtwo flew into the air and delivered one of his more deadly attacks. "PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo used his Psystrike technique. Requiem stood motionless.

"Hmph. Pathetic", Requiem said under his breath. Requiem deflected the energy wave with the Master Gauntlet.

"No way—", Mewtwo didn't realize how much trouble he was in before it was too late. Requiem instantly appeared in front of him and struck the Psychic Pokémon to the ground.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh", Lucas stayed in the same position and didn't move.

"Dammit! I'llendthisrightnow!...PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo used the Psystrike once again.

" _Nami no gaido no chikara o manoatarinisuru! Shinajībāsuto!_ (Witness the power of the waveguide! Synergy Burst!)", Requiem used the Synergy Burst.

Psystrike and Synergy Burst clashed in a beam struggle; dark purple and navy dark blue. Both energy waves were on par. But for Requiem's case, it wasn't the full extent of his power. Requiem utilized more power and sent the Psystrike and Mewtwo back. Mewtwo was much too much weak at that point.

"Eh, it's not possible! Next to Black Sun, Psystrike is supposed to be unstoppable", Mewtwo had his last thoughts when Requiem appeared before him and had the Master Gauntlet directed towards him.

"Here is a glimpse of the Master Gauntlet's true power", Requiem muttered. The last thing Mewtwo saw was a golden light of energy engulfing him entirely. Mewtwo's body was sent far back.

"PK...S-S-MMASHHHHHH!", Lucas utilized the PK Smash attack with a flick of his right hand. His whole right hand ended up swollen. It didn't even phase Requiem.

"Go home, kid. You're too weak to challenge me", said Requiem. Requiem didn't even fight Lucas and decided to leave. "Farewell", Requiem flew away, leaving everyone else to collect the pieces.

"Lucario...I'm so sorry", Palutena thought. She never felt so upset. She swooped in to aid the psychic boys.

"I failed", Lucas began to weep. "Who was that? Why does he seem familiar?", Lucas hugged Palutena.

"It's okay. I'm here", said Palutena in a gentle voice. "Let's get you guys out of here."

 **AFTER SUNSET**

 **THE MEDICAL BAY**

 **SUNSHINE AIRPORT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Palutena brought back Lucas, Ness, and Mewtwo to the airport medical room. Luckily, they were all alive. Mewtwo had to be treated for his injuries. Physically, he had bandages across his body, but he had to rest. Ness sustained major bruises and had several patches on his face and a cast on his left arm. Lucas's right hand was bandaged up. Once the boys woke up, the rest of the Smashers were allowed inside the medical room.

"Ness! I thought you would never make it back!", Paula hugged Ness tightly.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I just need to rest", Ness told her. Paula nodded and tended to him.

"Ness, that was amazing. This time we really defeated Giygas", said Jeff.

"Master Ness, I am amazed", Poo complimented. "Please rest up", Poo advised him. With that, Ness drifted into sleep.

"Lucas! Bro! I thought I lost you", Claus held his younger brother. Claus had a cast on his back where his new scar was.

"It's only from my right hand", Lucas referred to his swollen hand.

"That was pretty cool. I heard PK Smash is like forbidden because of what it does, but it still looks so awesome", Kumatora complimented.

"How's the hand holding up? Has it healed?", Duster asked.

"No, not really", Lucas affirmed. Boney barked at Lucas, advising him to take some rest.

"Hey, kid...that was pretty bold of you. Proud of you", Wolf complimented.

"Thanks!", Lucas responded.

"Aww! So sweet! Like father and son", Rosalina blushed happily at the sight of a 'father' and 'son'. Wolf smiled a little at the idea.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Lucas. I hope you get better", Peach added.

"Ah, yes. I couldn't agree more", Pauline came into the room, carrying flowers and setting them for the boys.

"Honestly, everyone. It's only my hand", Lucas affirmed again.

"Pauline", Peach said in a semi-angry tone.

"Toadstool. Oh, everyone? Can we take this outside? There's something we need to discuss. Say only the adults", something questionable in Pauline's tone, but as the mayor as she is, the older Smashers had to follow her.

"What's the problem? Why take us outside?", Peach harshly asked. Samus was skeptical about Peach's unusual behavior.

"Oh, nothing. I wanted to make sure I'm communicating this right", Pauline answered. "Lemme get to the point. You're on thin ice."

"What are you saying, Pauline?", asked Mario, starting to get interested.

"This unexpected invasion won't fly for the rest of the city. Do you expect them to feel okay after a whole section of their town was destroyed and a mass murderer causing millions of injuries? Not to mention thousands of reported deaths. News goes by quickly", Pauline went to the point.

"We didn't realize the situation was going to get out of hand. At the moment, it was either this or the world is destroyed", Bowser stated.

"Then dealing with option one is exactly what you're getting. Plus, another incentive", Pauline added.

"What sort of incentive?", Samus was now questioning.

"Effective immediately, I will be managing the Smashers as the leader", announced Pauline.

"You...you can't do this!", Peach blurted. "You can't just come into town, call yourself mayor, and expect us to follow your orders! We won't follow you!", she added.

"I run this city as mayor under oath, and as so, I have the authority to control your actions from here on out", said Pauline.

"Not necessarily", Bowser told her. Pauline raised a brow. Mario presented his girlfriend with a section of the Smashing Constitution.

"According to the Constitution, the Smashers Heroes Initiative is an independent extra-governmental military, counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, and espionage organization that's tasked with maintaining global security and peace", Mario read off.

"In the simplest terms, we can't be spearheaded or overruled by any local or national government. Independent, that's the keyword. Sorry Mayor, but we can't be touched by you", said Samus.

"Then, I will have no choice but to have the Smash Tower shut down", Pauline slyly threatened.

"You also can't touch our property, such as our facilities or places of work. It's off limits to local, state, and national governing bodies", Samus added.

"Very well then. I will leave the cleanup to you folks", Pauline sucked her teeth and left the medical bay.

"Alright, everyone. Get some rest. We did great out there", told Bowser. The Smashers departed from the medical bay, allowing for the psychics to rest.

"Hey Peach, you got a sec?", Samus told her.

"Sure. Why?", Peach had a second.

"What's with you and Pauline? I mean, that hasn't been fully explained to me though", Samus inquired.

"...She...She used to be Mario's girlfriend", Peach blurted out.

"...Oh?", Samus was interested in hearing this.

"Okay, she doesn't like me and still doesn't to this day because she thinks I took Mario from her. First off, they broke up with each other, and then Mario chose me. Secondly, me and Mario broke up a year ago, so I don't get why she's still holding a grudge", Peach stated.

"I never would've guessed that", Samus scratched her head.

"No, of course, you didn't because you've been avoiding me all this time! Sis!", Peach was about to tear up.

"It's true I haven't been around to help you every once and while. I'm sorry, sis. I was too focused on myself and the team than looking out for you. I should've known Pauline was no good", Samus admitted.

"What do we do now?", Peach asked.

"We track down that mysterious fighter. Find out what's going on", Samus stated. Peach nodded and decided to leave for home with the rest of her friends and boyfriend.

 **LATE AT MIDNIGHT**

 **PALUTENA'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Palutena locked herself in her own room. The lights were out, and she allowed winds through her balcony and window. She placed on a light green pajama dress and cried herself to sleep on her soft queen size mattress bed.

*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*

"Why am I feeling this way? I have never felt this way", Palutena silently thought to herself. "Lucario...I know you're out there."

Palutena couldn't sleep. She twisted and turned the covers, but nothing could help. She decided to turn on the lights and wait out until she finally felt sleepy. The green-haired goddess quietly looked around her room. Her sights were then focused on the nightstand. A picture in particular. Palutena couldn't help but smile a bit, only for the brief moment.

"Heh. That was nice", Palutena held out the portrait. It was a picture of her and Lucario. She was towering above him. Her large breasts sitting on top of his head. His cold glare and her wonderful smile. His blush of embarrassment and her peace sign. Palutena stumbled upon something else: a blue jasmine flower and a letter. "Hmm...Lucario?", she read the letter.

"To You Palutena, my mind races every time I think of you. My heart beats at the sight of your beauty. You are and always will be someone deepest to me. Why have I felt so much happiness and so much pain? Why have I failed to express my true feelings? And when I do, you think I'm always serious and you act as if I didn't have feelings. I'm not the cold stone warrior you always think I am. These feelings I've been keeping from you have hurt more than the physical pain I've endured, since that moment I saw you", Palutena placed the letter down, saying nothing else. She was done talking.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Hmph, surprised to see you too", Mewtwo knocked on the open window and let himself inside Palutena's room. Mewtwo was still in bandages.

"What is it, Mewtwo? Aren't you supposed to rest?", Palutena did not want company.

"I want answers. Who was that?! I sensed Lucario for a moment. No way that power's unheard of", Mewtwo demanded.

"You want the truth?! YOU WANT THE TRUTH?! Okay, fine! It was Lucario! He's Requiem now. I don't know what happened to him", Palutena replied. She was more pissed than ever.

"Why would he take measures like this? How did he get so strong in a small period of time?", Mewtwo kept answering.

"I don't fucking know! Okay! I wish I knew!", Palutena was close to tears.

"Save it! That's all you've ever said. Tell me, do you care about him?!", Mewtwo was more direct.

"...", Palutena was silent.

"Tell me!", Mewtwo grew impatient.

"No! I DON'T!", Palutena admitted.

"Stop lying to yourself! It's only going to get worse! You do care about him!", Mewtwo shouted at her.

"No! I don't like Lucario, I mean, Requiem!", Palutena said firmly.

"If that's how it's going to play out, I hope you enjoy watching Requiem die by my hand after I find him", Mewtwo threatened to kill Requiem.

"Don't do it! It's still Lucario", Palutena tried to fight back.

"No, he's not...not anymore", Mewtwo prepared to leave. "When he dies, I hope you know that's how much you cared", that last sentence crushed her. Mewtwo left.

Palutena went back to crying into her sleep. She began to think about Lucario this time. She couldn't sleep until that point. "Lucario...if you're somewhere around the world, I want you to know that no matter how far you try to push someone and force yourself to hate them, you only hurt yourself in the end. That was you. This is me."


	7. Part 7

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:LIMITING BREAKING SUFFERING:.**_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **UPPER LEVEL TRAINING ROOF**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"PK...S-S-M-MAASHHHHHHH!", Lucas used the PK Smash, despite his weakened and swollen right hand. He continued to perfect it with his damaged right hand and left hand. Lucas removed the cloth and the bandages restricting him. He could feel excruciating pain, but continued on. The only time he screamed was to use his psionic power. "PK..S-M-M-AAASHHHHHH!", Lucas used his right hand this time, and the attack was ever more fierce.

"I have to keep training! There's no stopping me! I need to get stronger!", Lucas told himself. His next course of action was tying a rope across a strong pole and to his swollen right hand. He pulled the rope as hard as possible, and out came more power that he was releasing. He was also dripping blood and doses of pus. But, it didn't matter to the young fighter. The more he did it, the more it hurt and he would scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!", Lucas cried out.

"Lucas?! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be here?! You need to rest, or you'll hurt yourself", a concerned Palutena overheard Lucas training and attempted to stop him.

"I'm not that little kid anymore, Palutena. I'll do worse to myself if I don't move on", Lucas sounded different. His voice was deeper and not even innocent. Lucas didn't even turn around to greet the goddess, and instead continued to train. "I HAVE TO GET STRONGER!", Lucas screamed at his highest.

"Lucas! Stop this! You'll kill yourself! Please!", Palutena immediately cut the rope off.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!", Lucas was angry now, and at Palutena. His face was sweating and his angry look was very foreign to the Goddess of Light, especially directed at her.

"I'm s-sorry, Lucas. Here, let me help you", Palutena tried to be polite and heal up his swollen wound.

"Don't act like my mother! Get away from me!", Lucas stormed off. He clenched onto his swollen hand and walked away.

"Lucas! Wait!", Palutena couldn't catch up and think of nothing else to say. "When will this end?", she thought as she instead walked away. Palutena decided it was best to stay in her room, with all the lights out and all by herself.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **HEART OF THE TREE**

 **IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

Requiem retrieved the Chains of Sepulcher, the final component to finally release Tabuu from his confinement in the ruinous Subspace dimension. As simply as Requiem could pull Tabuu out from Subspace, unfortunately, the time was not yet ripe.

"Tabuu, is it time for your—", Requiem was interrupted by Tabuu.

" _Patience, My Prophet...I Was Deeply Impressed By Your Performance In Finding The Chains...You Didn't Even Need My Guidance...However, The Time Is Not Yet Ripe. This Will Be Their Last Stand. The Army Is Ready To Strike", Tabuu explained._

"...", Requiem nodded.

" _May I Ask. Do You Still Infatuate Yourself With That Woman? Have You Yet To Let Go Of Emotions And Desires?", Tabuu inquired._

"Hmph...who do you mean?", Requiem made his answer. "Summon me when you are ready", Requiem left himself into solidarity.

" _Of Course", Tabuu gleamed a wistful smile._

 **NOON**

 **PALUTENA'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Palutena, only wearing a giant lime green sweater and white undergarments, sat on her bed. The lights off, window open to let the cold breeze run through her large hair, her white legs stretched on the foot of the bed.

*SOB* *SOB* *sob* *sob* *sob*

"...I'm tired of this. Why do I feel this way?", Palutena thought to herself. She lost all the tears she could produce. Her eyes were red and wet with water.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"*sniffling* C-come...in. It's unlocked", Palutena quietly said. Lucas came inside.

"...", Lucas opened the door, revealing his right hand all wrapped up in bandages, severely swollen.

"L-lucas...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have treated you like a child, or as if I was your mother", Palutena looked to the floor.

"No, I'm sorry for acting like that. I'm 15, but I'm not grown up yet. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have tried hurting myself like that", Lucas looked to the floor. Suddenly, he felt the warm hug of Palutena as she clenched onto him.

"*sob* *sob* *sob* It's all my fault, Lucas. I let Lucario go, and now he's gone forever. He's different and now he's this strange person that wants to destroy us", Palutena buried her head into Lucas's chest, letting the tears stream down again.

"Miss Palutena?", Lucas stopped her there.

"Y-yes?", She weakly replied.

"Do you like Lucario? Do you, you know, like like him?", Lucas slowly asked.

"I-I don't. I don't like him", Palutena responded. "B-but I can't figure why...why am I crying for him?", Palutena thought to herself.

"Really? I don't think so", Lucas disagreed.

"Huh?", Palutena was confused.

"You and Lucario are always close. He only ever talks nicely around you. He once told me that he thinks you're beautiful and super strong, even though he also called you annoying and rude", Lucas stated. Palutena almost chuckled.

"Hmph. I'm not annoying! He's so disrespectful!", Palutena pouted, but blushing at the same time.

"I mean, he does care about you a lot. Plus, he's saved us a couple of times. Also, Lucario's one of the most powerful Smashers", Lucas tried to convince Palutena otherwise.

"Lucas...I need to be alone", said Palutena. Lucas nodded and left the room, without question. Palutena continued to cry until no end.

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "I need to find Lucario", he said to himself. It was not when he bumped into Mewtwo.

"Hmph, surprised to see you in her room", Mewtwo questioned him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there", Lucas moved around Mewtwo. That's when Mewtwo grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you planning to look for Lucario? I'm looking for him as well", Mewtwo stated.

"Yeah", Lucas didn't turn back.

"What did she say to you? You know, about Lucario", Mewtwo asked.

"She doesn't like him", Lucas answered coldly, turning around. "She's lying", he added. Mewtwo nodded in agreement.

"We have to find Lucario as soon as possible", Mewtwo suggested.

"I need to continue my training. I still have to get stronger!", Lucas proclaimed.

"Poor kid", Mewtwo pitied Lucas as he thought. "Hey, Lucas. How about we train together?", Mewtwo suggested after sighing.

"Hmm, okay", Lucas nodded.

 **UPPER LEVEL TRAINING ROOF**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mewtwo and Lucas went straight to the outdoor training roof of the Smash Tower to begin their sparring match. Lucas, in his normal clothes and his right hand still wrapped in cloth, was ready to fight.

"I won't be holding back, kid. And remember, don't use that move", Mewtwo referred to Lucas abstaining from using PK Smash.

"...", Lucas stayed silent.

Mewtwo charged at Lucas and knee kicked Lucas in the stomach. Lucas, in turn, struck Mewtwo in the face. The two psychics continuously took jabs out on each other. Fist to the gut. Kick to the sides. Headbash to headbash. Both of them were not backing down.

"Hmph. I told you not to hold back", Mewtwo stated.

"...", Lucas remained silent once again. In a flash, Lucas struck Mewtwo on the right side of his face.

"Hmph. Not bad", Mewtwo stroked his cheek.

"...", Lucas was mute once again.

They fought yet again. Lucas kept dodging and evading all of the attacks. Mewtwo couldn't keep up. Lucas dealt a serious blow against Mewtwo as he kicked him in the stomach and struck him in the same area with a left hook. Lucas was getting stronger by the minute. Mewtwo resorted to using a sinister psychic-fueled punch.

"Heh...I warned you, kid", Mewtwo punched Lucas square in the face with a psychic fist. Lucas was sent back and stumbled onto the floor. "You're not strong enough, kid. You still got much to learn."

Lucas stood up, barely even injured from that. All he heard was being called weak by Mewtwo. Of course, he wasn't weak. Lucas is one of the strongest, if not the strongest of all the Smashers by far, at least that's what he believed. Mewtwo shot a Psychic Bomb, but Lucas simply destroyed it with his fist. This gave time for Mewtwo to pitch in another psychic-powered fist. Lucas was instantly struck in the face as he fell to the floor.

"Get up! You think you're still weak?", that moment was when Lucas snapped at Mewtwo and kicked him with a full force of energy.

"PK...S-S-MASHHHHHH!", Lucas drove his swollen fist and gut-punched Mewtwo straight into a skyscraper across from the Smash Tower.

*SMASH*

"You little brat. I told you not to use that move!", Mewtwo darted at Lucas and strangled him to the floor. Lucas allowed that to happen. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth.

"Heh...PK Smash", Lucas smirked as he kicked Mewtwo with PK Smash yet again. Mewtwo recovered, but he was no longer being reasonable.

"PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo fired Psystrike without a second thought.

"...PK...S-S-M-M-MASSSSHHHHHH!", Lucas countered with a much stronger PK Smash, using his left hand only. The extreme force of psychic power from one single hand obliterated the Psystrike attack and Mewtwo.

*SMASH*

"Huff, huff, huff, huff, heh...heheheheh, weak, am I?", Lucas clenched onto his swollen hands. Both of them were pretty much damaged for the time being.

"Damn it! How did he become so strong in that moment?!", Mewtwo was near at the edge of space, almost like last time. An unbelievable amount of pressure was felt from a single movement of energy he detected. The pressure was too much for him to handle. The energy he sensed was skyrocketing and way too powerful to feel normal, or even mortal at all.

"What is this?! What am I sensing now?! Uh, uh, uh, uh, am I shaking?!", Mewtwo was scared, actually in fear for the first time. Something so powerful he felt. And then, it vanished. "What?!", Mewtwo thought. Silence broke.

" _There Are...No Strings On Me...Strings", someone whispered into Mewtwo's own mind. "...Heheheheheh, What's Up My Old Friend? You Miss Me?", Mewtwo was sent crashing back down to the planet by a gust of energy._

 **HEART OF THE TREE**

 **IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Requiem released his power, seeing the progress within him. He was already reaching considerable heights. "Is it still enough? What is this power? What have I have been feeling?", Requiem wondered.

" _They've Come", Tabuu told his disciple._

"Hmm?", Requiem raised a brow but gave no further question.

" _The General And His Army Have Arrived. At Last, The Invasion Is Underway. I Have Ordered Them To Attack In Two Weeks", Tabuu stated._

"Shall I free you now?", Requiem requested.

" _Not Yet. We Are Approaching The End Of An Era. Free The Tree Of Creation By Releasing Its Roots. The Tree Will Ascend As An Entire Island", Tabuu stated._

"As you wish", Requiem jumped off the Immortal Tree of Creation and headed deep beneath it.

 **AFTERNOON**

 **UPPER LEVEL TRAINING ROOF**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

It was nearing sunset, and Lucas continued to train his body to the fullest extent. Everyone else was busy around the city, meaning that Lucas was virtually all by himself in the tower practicing, not wanting to be disturbed. He was heavy in sweat and his hands were purple and swollen. He couldn't continue further in doing PK Smash. Using the bandages, he wrapped his hands and tied the bandages to a pole. Very fiercely, he yanked the pole, discharging blood and pus from the swollen hands. Lucas let out a loud scream of pain. But it didn't matter.

"Why...why am I pushing myself so much? Why do I still feel weak?", Lucas thought to himself. He yanked again, receiving even more pain than usual. So much torture than before. "AHHHHHHH!", Lucas yelled some more. "I have to get stronger! I have to become stronger!"

 **THE CANYON**

 **WORLD OF SMASH**

Mewtwo landed in the middle of the canyon, still intact, but heavily injured and weakened from the force of that unknown attack. His body could barely move. Mewtwo never felt so angry before. For him to be defeated by Requiem, Lucas, and this unknown force of energy made him boil.

"So...", Mewtwo skimmed through his thoughts. "...It comes down to this", Mewtwo stated before exploding in anger.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Mewtwo's psychic energy was released in one go. Mewtwo stood up and flew himself, despite all the injuries he just received in a short matter of time.

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:A SWITCH OF EMERGENCY:.**_

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **AUDITORIUM OF SMASH**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

All of the available Smashers reported to the auditorium, as part of their meeting for today. Everyone except Lucas, Palutena, Lucario, and Mewtwo were present and accounted for. Once roll call was done, everyone sat centered where Mario, Bowser, and Samus were about to present. Everyone else talked amongst themselves for the time being.

"Where are they?", asked Mario.

"Lucas didn't say where he was going. Palutena told me she didn't want to be disturbed and that she felt really depressed", said Samus.

"As for Mewtwo, he hasn't come back since last week. And Lucario—", Bowser paused himself. "Come to think of it, Lucario hasn't returned..where could he be?"

"We need everyone here, especially our strongest fighters. This meeting is important", told Samus.

While the leaders were whispering to each other, the rest of the Smashers were at a loss. The last week where Giygas almost destroyed the World placed everyone on edge. Pit and Dark Pit were weary of Palutena staying inside of her room.

"Poor Lady Palutena. She won't even let me inside to check up on her", Pit felt quite concerned.

"Hate to say it, but I hope she's alright", Dark Pit said.

Villager stared oddly at the rest of the fighters, with the same creepy smile. Wii Fit Trainer and Mega Man, as well as Little Mac, were all talking and discussing what was going to happen next. "So what happens next?", asked Mega Man.

"I have no clue. That fight against that horrible monster in the sky was something else. I didn't sign up for this. I only wanted to hold yoga classes", Trainer exclaimed.

"Whatever that was, I would've beaten it to a pulp", said Little Mac.

"Shut up. You would die before the fight even started", Trainer told the boxer. Villager faced Little Mac and gave a smile of warning. Little Mac backed off in fear.

"You're right. Sorry", Little Mac stated.

Bowser Jr. awaited his father's announcement as he was next to Lucina, Robin, and Chrom. Bowser Jr. thought of Lucina as the awkward sister he never wondered about. "Lucy, can we play another game?", asked Bowser Jr., hopping from his seat.

"Not right now. This is important", Lucina told the young anthro turtle.

"I know that. My papa has something important to say. I hope we'll be okay", Bowser Jr. wondered.

"Yeah, me too", Lucina went to face her own father. "Father, I should ask. Are you worried?"

"About what?", Chrom was confused.

"Something bad might happen", Lucina stated.

"As long as I have your mother here", Chrom kissed Robin in a very inappropriate manner, making Lucina feel embarrassed.

"Father!", Lucina blushed in shame. Chrom shrugged his shoulders.

"Eww!", Bowser Jr. stuck out his tongue. Junior loved to have fun with Lucina. Lucina somehow smiled a bit.

The meeting started as soon as Bowser began to speak. "Thank you to everyone who could make it to today's meeting. As you would have known about what happened last week, that is what we will eventually have to do to save the World."

"The Cosmic Destroyer Giygas is finally gone thanks to everyone's support. But, something else has popped out unexpectedly", Samus stated.

"A mysterious being in a mask appeared and disappeared. According to the latest damage reports, this person killed the priest of St. Iwata Cathedral and made a hole in the middle of the church floor", said Mario. The presentation showed a picture of the priest's body covered in a blanket and the gaping hole Requiem made in the church floor. "We investigated that the hole led to a cave where an artifact was stolen", the Catacombs were shown in the next picture.

"Our next task is to find this person and bring them in", Bowser stated. "Any questions?", someone raised their hand.

"No, comment! I didn't sign up for this. I wanted to look for a fight. What about the tournament? This ain't fair", Little Mac spoke up.

"You're going to need to speak up louder. We can't hear the tiny nonsense you're spilling right now", Samus retorted. Little Mac sat back down in embarrassment while being laughed at by the others.

"But he kinda has a point. May I ask, will the Homecoming tournament be postponed?", Shulk asked.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me you're all afraid of a simple-masked fighter", Bayonetta commented.

"For now, yes. We're sorry, but Mayor Pauline has made it clear that the city needs cleanup, so we can't host the tournament until then. Even if we did, she has the authority to block the tournament", explained Mario.

"Unfortunately, the Arena of Smash belongs to the city, so it's not ours to use", Samus confirmed.

"For now, we need to stay on task and find this masked fighter", Bowser stated. "Training will resume as followed", Bowser added as everyone groaned. All of the Smashers dismissed.

"Man, this feels like a tough situation. What's our next course of action after this?", Samus scratched her head.

"First, we find Lucario. He hasn't been in contact with us for weeks. He might be in trouble", Bowser suggested.

"I dunno know, but I have a clue that someone must know", Samus stated. She pointed to Greninja. "He must know", they paced towards Greninja, who was resting calmly in the corner.

"Greninja, do you know where Lucario is?", Bowser asked. Greninja opened his eyes and responded.

"No, I'm afraid. He never told me. He might be in danger", Greninja trekked carefully through his own wording.

"Well, then. The trail seems to be cold, for now", said Mario, looking at the floor.

"Wait! Let's ask Palutena. Maybe she has a lead", Samus suggested.

"Didn't you say she didn't want to be disturbed?", Mario questioned.

"She has answers for something. Allow me to introduce myself", Samus replied. Mario, Bowser, and Samus traveled to Palutena's Room in no time flat.

 **PALUTENA'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Palutena kept her room dark and lifeless. She only wore her lime green giant sweater and white undergarments. The same since last week. All she ever does is waddle in her bed and sob.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Go away!", Palutena's voice was sort of raspy. Samus opened the door anyway.

"Palutena, we came here to ask you...about Lucario", Samus replied. As soon as Lucario's name was heard, Palutena began to cry.

"*sob* I-I wish I knew. *sob* I don't know where he is. Like he cares anymore", Palutena was tearing up.

"What do you mean?", Bowser was skeptical.

"*sob* He left...because of ME! It's all my fault! I said I didn't care about him, and he left forever. He hates me now", said Palutena.

"Do you..you know...like Lucario?", Samus was a bit hesitant to ask.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, he's brave, kind, compassionate, and I don't why I feel this way. Why am I feeling this way? I don't like him", Palutena continued to sob. *sob* *sob* *SOB* *SOB* *SOB*

"Listen up! I'm not trying to hear all of that! You care about Lucario a lot because you feel guilty. Stop thinking how you hate him because that's what he might be thinking. He's gone, but we have to find him!", Samus went up straight into Palutena and yelled at her.

"He might be in trouble, so that's why we need you to help us find him", said Bowser.

"You! Get dressed! We're going to find your boyfriend...and take a shower", Samus ordered Palutena. The green-haired goddess quietly nodded in agreement.

 **SUNSET**

 **EDGE OF THE RUINS**

 **WORLD OF SMASH**

Mewtwo managed to heal himself and recover from his previous injuries all the same. He rested his body against a wall, near the cliffs from the ruined temple he stayed at. He pondered what he was thinking. Last week, a lot of things happened that he had to recap it himself.

"First, it was that mysterious masked fighter. Was that really Lucario? Requiem? I still don't believe it. He couldn't have gotten stronger in such a short time. Then, there's Lucas. That kid is becoming too powerful. He may end up dead, especially if he fights Requiem. Lastly, that presence. It was like I was dreaming. No end to it. Infinite?! God?!", Mewtwo processed his thoughts together.

"What was that?...Who was that? That energy...like a god, but something scarier...I have to remember. That power is nothing from this universe...something from another universe, but what? My old friend?", Mewtwo thought to himself.

The Psychic Pokémon picked himself up and decided to fly to the skies and head back to the city at a weak pace. "The moment of truth is coming to a close."

 **SUNSET**

 **ABANDONED ZOO**

 **WORLD OF SMASH**

The sun over the horizon slowly began to set as Lucas continued to train extensively on his own for the past week alone. Without any contact or assistance, he learned to bring out the massive destruction of PK Smash. He continued to make his body physically stronger in order to reduce the swelling of his hands to use PK Smash for longer. He punched stone walls, destroyed amusement rides, and gradually allowed himself an allotted time to reduce the swelling of his arms and hands and fingers.

"PK...S-S-M-MASHHHHH!", Lucas obliterated an entire carnival ride in one go.

*SMASH*

There was less swelling than last time. Lucas stared down at his hands and balled them into fists. "No. It's still not enough!", Lucas was not yet satisfied.

*rip*

He removed his striped shirt, revealing his tone down muscular physique. Lucas prepared to do yet one more PK Smash. He took several deep breaths and took aim at a far away mountain. Placing all his psychic energy into his right hand, Lucas motioned his right arm and rotated it clockwise. His right hand suddenly began to swell up purple. In one go, all of his psychic power released at the fist of his hand.

"PK...S-S-S-S-SM-M-M-MASHHHHHH!", Lucas used PK Smash. The force of the attack annihilated the mountain.

*!KABOOM!*

It was nothing short of a shockwave of extreme energy, more scarier than a nuclear missile. It doesn't even come close. Lucas smirked happily at the progress made so far. "*heavy panting* I-I did it! At last! *heavy panting*", Lucas took more deep breaths as he placed his shirt back on.

"Just you wait, everyone. This time, things will be different. The moment of truth is coming to a close", Lucas said to himself.


	8. Part 8

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:THE MOMENT OF ANGER:.**_

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **LOBBYING AREA**

 **TOWN HALL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"It's about time! It's about time we get some resolution", Peach fast-walked into the office of Mayor Pauline. All dressed in a pink professional suit and red pumps, she rushed to face Pauline.

"Um, Peach. I feel like you should calm down for a moment. It's not too serious", Rosalina tried to mediate Peach. Rosalina had a light blue professional suit and silver pumps.

"I feel like she should be doing her job. And it's not right. Why can't we host the tournament in the city? I mean, we deserve to have one, and we promised one", Peach stated.

"Are you sure that statement will work?", Rosalina asked.

"That's, of course, why you're here. You have to be the mediator like you always do", Peach told Rosalina.

"Okay...I guess", Rosalina went along with Peach's plan.

About to step into the mayor's office, Pauline just opened the door, only to see Peach reach for the knob handle. Pauline gave a look of disgust. Peach did the same. "Toadstool. *sighs* What is it now?", Pauline seemed unpleased.

"I demand that you allow us to use the stadium", Peach stated.

"Sorry, I won't. No one's gonna see you 'so-called heroes' perform in a game of fighting. The city's still under repair, since the last two weeks. Many people don't appreciate what you did, the way I hear it", Pauline explained.

"We still deserve access to the stadium", Peach pressed on. Pauline was getting annoyed.

"Not a chance. Even if I did, there's no way you could use the stadium. It's currently under maintenance and being refurbished into something better", said Pauline. Peach came to a horrible realization.

"Better?", Peach raised a brow.

"We are building a jazz and karaoke nightclub. It's going to be called the Velvet Red Super Star Cafe. Oh, how wonderful", Pauline clapped her manicured hands together.

"You...you can't do this! You can't just tear down great moments. It's unethical!", Peach argued.

"Hmph. Prancing around and fighting like barbarians is hardly what I call 'great moments'. Now leave, or should I have security and police escort you out", Pauline said in a subtle voice.

"How...dare you!", Peach was not happy at all.

"Peach, we should go. Let's not cause any trouble", Rosalina pulled Peach away. "Thank you for your time", Rosalina said to Pauline.

"Sure that's okay", Pauline waved them off.

As usual, Wolf and Fox waited outside of town hall in the middle of a cold windy day. Wolf smoked a blunt, passing the time. Fox closed his eyes and crossed his arms, up until Peach rushed outside with Rosalina.

"So...how'd it go?", Wolf continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Terrible. She just won't budge. Maybe you two should have gone inside instead", said Peach.

"No worries, Peach. You did the best you could", Fox told her.

"What did she say specifically? Any reasons?", Wolf questioned.

"Well, she did say the stadium was being renovated", Rosalina responded.

"For what purpose? The stadium's fine", Fox asked.

"The stadium is being torn down to make room for a jazz and karaoke nightclub", Rosalina explained.

"Jazz?", said Fox.

"Karaoke?", said Wolf.

"Nightclub?!", Wolf and Fox said at the same time.

"She's calling it the Velvet Red Super Star Cafe", Peach added.

Wolf proceeded to inhale more of the fumes and coughed. Rosalina snatched it away and lightly slapped him for such use. Wolf then spoke. "I think I just reached a solution."

"What? Huh?", the other three were surprised and confused.

"There's nothing more infuriating than a corrupt government using city taxpayer money to build something to their liking", Wolf stated.

"What are you getting at, Wolf?", Fox asked.

"She's using the people's taxes to fund her little nightclub. Obviously, people won't like their taxes being used for something they don't need. It's unethical", Wolf told them.

"That's the same thing I said to her about her tearing down the stadium!", told Peach.

"Let's go back to my apartment in the Heights. Babe, teleport us there", said Wolf.

"Yes", Rosalina transported her party back to their apartment.

*POP*

 **WOLF'S APARTMENT**

 **THE HEIGHTS**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

*POP*

"Wow, so this is your apartment? It's pretty cramped", Peach was being judgemental.

"It's a one-bedroom apartment in the projects in a low-income level neighborhood. So what? It's less conspicuous. Besides, my computer is here", Wolf replied. Spanish music was playing in the background.

"What's your plan?", said Peach.

"I hack into her email and see the latest transactions and messages she's made so far; see what's she been up to get her fired", Wolf logged into his desktop and got to work.

"Oh, Wolf. You're the best!", Peach kissed Wolf on the cheek, making Wolf slightly blush in return. He anonymously continued to his work.

"Hey, Wolf. Can I help?", Fox wanted to help.

"Sure...order us some pizza. We're going to be here for a while", Wolf smirked. Peach and Rosalina giggled a little.

"Eh...Tch, fine", Fox pulled out his phone.

 **MAIN OFFICE**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Still no signs from Lucario", Palutena informed the others.

"None from Mewtwo. He may be out of commission for the time being", Mario stated.

"Lucas is nowhere to be seen. His energy signature is not appearing anywhere", Bowser reported.

"Lucario...where are you...wherever you are...I want you to forgive me...maybe I don't deserve your forgiveness...but please, find it in your heart to free yourself from the darkness", Palutena thought.

"Palutena, are you okay? You seem spaced out", Samus noticed Palutena was daydreaming.

"Oh, no. I'm fine", Palutena assured, snapping herself out.

"We need to keep looking into the energy feeds, see if anything occurs", said Bowser.

"Say, did you check last week?", Samus asked.

"Not yet", Bowser stated. Everyone looked at each other for a split moment and went towards the energy feeds, where energy signals are reported.

Samus got onto the computer first and observed the latest feeds of energy from last week. She noticed a huge spike in energy in two different locations. "Look here. Inconsiderable amounts of power at these two locations: a ruined temple off the coast far away across a continent and an abandoned zoo of the same area", Samus stated.

"Mewtwo and Lucas. It has to be them", Bowser affirmed.

"No Lucario?", Palutena was worried about Lucario's safety. The others shook their heads.

"Alright, I suggest we find Lucas first. Mewtwo is more than certain to return", Bowser suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked out of the main office and took the elevator downstairs to the first floor in the main lobby. Palutena still cared about Lucas, but her mind was more on Lucario. "Lucario...", the goddess thought.

 **SMASH LOBBY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mario, Bowser, Samus, and Palutena arrived at the lobby, whilst where the other Smashers would usually hang out. As they were about to leave, Palutena paused and continued to wonder more about Lucario.

"Lucario...I'm sorry...what more is there to say?", Palutena talked to herself.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Don't worry. We'll find them", Samus told Palutena. Her light green eyes were drowning in tears once again.

"Oh, Lucario. Lucario!", Palutena cried out and held onto Samus. Samus patted her back. Samus shifted her dark blue eyes at Palutena's.

"We'll find him...and everything will be better because he'll be there for you", Samus whispered to her. Palutena soon stopped crying.

"Okay *sob* *sniff*", the goddess nodded.

All of a sudden, the double doors opened rather unexpected. A kid covered in dirt and bruises emerged inside the Tower, holding onto the side of the door, breathing harshly. It was Lucas.

"Lucas?!", everyone in the room was surprised by his return and condition.

"Lucas! How did?..Where did?..Oh, I'm so glad you're okay", Palutena ran over to Lucas. "Quick, we need your help in finding Lucario. We're going to find him."

"...", Lucas said nothing. Normally, he would blush in embarrassment or shyness because of the goddess's intimidating stature, but now he stared blankly and scowled. Not a single emotion of happiness was seen in him.

"Lucas...don't worry...I'll heal you", Palutena, without worry, began healing Lucas. In a moment's notice, Lucas slapped her hand away and shook his head.

"I don't need it", Lucas told her. Palutena was frightened as soon as he smirked.

"Um...let's find Lucario, o-okay", Palutena was acting really nervous at that point.

Just then, the double doors opened yet again, more fiercely this time, revealing Mewtwo. He was covered in dirt but seemed normal. Like Lucas, he came out of nowhere too. Mewtwo had a face of pure anger. Lucas menacingly stared at Mewtwo, as Mewtwo did the same. Something strange was happening that everyone in the Tower began to crowd in to see what was happening.

"Lucas!", Mewtwo angrily addressed the psychic boy.

"Hmph. Mewtwo", Lucas addressed the same way.

"Mewtwo? What happened to you?", Palutena was surprised to see Mewtwo in this condition.

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know? Not after what you did to Lucario!", Mewtwo shot back. Lucas raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?", Lucas asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, kid? She caused Lucario to leave us. It's because of her he became Requiem. He's more powerful than any of us. Me...and you!", Mewtwo stated to Lucas.

"Lucario?! So you know what happened to him?", Bowser walked into the lobby.

"Apparently, he was that masked fighter we saw. That was Lucario, or at least he calls himself Requiem now", Mewtwo told the others.

"Requiem?!", everyone talked into a state of confusion.

"Hmph...so what?", Lucas stared at the floor and smiled. Everyone turned to face the psychic teen. "It doesn't matter now. We'll find him. And...I'll be the one to crush him", Lucas smirked menacingly.

"Huh?...B-but why?", Mewtwo was kind of scared by Lucas's statement.

"I am the strongest!...ME! If that's the case, I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE THE BEST!", Lucas shouted.

"Lucas...why?", Palutena thought. Then, it was her turn to speak. "Lucas! Stop! You'll never be the strongest! Stop pushing yourself to be someone you're not! It's not impossible", the goddess yelled out.

Lucas only seemed more irritated at the moment. "Stay out of this! This does not concern you!", Lucas yelled at her.

"Lucas...", Palutena whispered. Lucas focused on Mewtwo instead.

"Mewtwo! Let's settle this here!", Lucas wanted to fight again.

"Hmph...I refuse. You can't possibly defeat me. Not in that condition", Mewtwo refused to offer.

"So you're saying I'm weak?", Lucas stared at the floor again.

"You're not strong, kid. You push yourself to your limits, but you're still wea—", Mewtwo blurted out his last sentence.

*SMASH*

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*

Mewtwo was pushed back through the glass doors, shattering them, and was slammed against the base of a skyscraper. Lucas used the PK Smash. Something else was off. It seemed to stronger than ever before. Mewtwo was pissed off now. "Impossible! Did I just feel that amount of energy?!", Mewtwo thought. His eyes were wide in shock.

As for Lucas, he walked outside of the Tower as if nothing happened, ignoring everybody's calls. Lucas positioned himself in a fighting pose, ready to take on Mewtwo. Mewtwo himself became angrier than before. "You're making a big mistake!", Mewtwo proclaimed.

"I've had enough of you! We'll settle the score today!", Lucas yelled out.

Mewtwo instantly charged at Lucas with a burning psychic rush. Almost in a second, Lucas dodged it and jumped up high. "PK...FIRE!", Lucas launched PK Fire, damaging Mewtwo and creating a wave of fire around the street.

"Hmph, you'll have to be better than that", Mewtwo swooped up from below and grabbed Lucas by the neck, continuing to send up in the air. Lucas merely gave a look of confidence.

"PK Smash", Lucas muttered under his breath, sending Mewtwo crashing against another skyscraper seventy stories high.

*SMASH*

Lucas clung onto a nearby skyscraper adjacent to Mewtwo's location. "Grrrr...PSYSTRIKE!", Mewtwo used the Psystrike.

"PK...S-S-M-MASHHHHH!", Lucas used PK Smash yet again, obliterating the Psystrike in one go.

*SMASH*

"No way!", Mewtwo was in more of a surprise. "Grrr, you'll pay!", Mewtwo charged once more at Lucas, but this time, Lucas grabbed Mewtwo by his right arm and twisted it. "GAHHHH!", Mewtwo screamed out in pain.

Lucas kicked Mewtwo in the gut and choked him by the neck. "How's it feel to be weak now?", Lucas gave an evil smile.

"How...how did you get so strong in that short period of time?", Mewtwo spat out some blood while trying to breathe. Lucas immediately let go of Mewtwo. "I'll make you suffer for that, kid", Mewtwo was losing his cool. The Psychic Pokémon ascended to the skies and was ready to use the Atomic Psychic Bomb against Lucas. Even with only using his left hand, Mewtwo was able to create up the energy sphere.

"Hmph, so boring", Lucas did not feel shaken as he decided to levitate to the skies to counter the Psychic Bomb.

"I'llendthisrightnow! _Genshi seishin kyōretsuna bakudan! ! !_ (Atomic Psychic Intense Bomb!)", Mewtwo fired a deadly dark energy ball of destruction.

Lucas soared to the skies to meet the attack. Drawing out all of his psionic power into his right arm, Lucas utilized his infamous move. "PK...S-S-S-M-M-ASHHHHHH!", Lucas used PK Smash once more, destroying the Atomic Psychic Bomb completely. "It's over."

*SMASH*

"I-impossible! It can't...be", Mewtwo couldn't believe it. That's when Lucas swooped above Mewtwo and used PK Smash once more, sending Mewtwo crashing down like a meteor. The impact practically destroyed the whole street and violently shook the whole half of the city.

*SMASH*

*!CRASH!*

Lucas safely landed back in the city. Mewtwo recovered but had difficulty continuing to fight. With a broken right arm and most of his psychic power drained out, Mewtwo was unable to fight, especially at the level against Lucas right now. "How...how did you become so powerful?! Tell me!", Mewtwo shouted. The rest of the Smashers watched on.

Lucas clenched his fist bitterly. "I trained for days on end. I strengthened my muscles to its maximum potential, and that's why my attacks are much stronger. I continued to use PK Smash until it felt like second nature to me. I felt nothing afterward and the swelling eventually stopped", Lucas explained.

"Y-you...you...you think you're stronger than me?! You're not strong!", Mewtwo retorted.

"I won this fight. This makes us even. But...you're right about that", Lucas admitted.

"What?", Mewtwo and the others did not expect that.

"I'm not strong enough yet. Beating you was nothing. I-I...I have to be the best. If I beat Requiem, then I'll finally become the strongest fighter in the world", Lucas tightened his fist.

"Lucas! Think about what you're doing! This isn't you, little bro", his brother Claus spoke up.

"Don't get in my way, Claus!", Lucas warned his brother.

"Lucas...", Claus was worried for his brother.

Lucas walked back into the Smash Tower, right past everyone as if nothing happened. Mewtwo was injured but sustained no critical damage. Everyone brought Mewtwo in the infirmary inside of the Tower. After today, everything became silent.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **ROOTS OF SUFFERING**

 **IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

"It's time", Requiem furiously pulled out the last of the roots from underneath the Immortal Tree of Creation.

" _Ah, Excellent! Any Moment Now The Tree Will Rise Up Once Again. At Last Our Time Is Now...FOR THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!", Tabuu ordered._

"Hmm", Requiem held onto one of the roots of the tree and patiently waited until the tree and island to rise up from the ancient jungle.

The Immortal Tree of Creation slowly ascended upwards. Within seconds, the tree finally rose up from the hidden jungle. All that was remaining was a tiny floating island with a large tree on it. Not only did it ascend upwards, it moved forward like a starship.

" _We Have Liftoff!", Tabuu imitated a pilot's voice. "At Long Fucking Last, The Second Coming Has Arrived! Tabuu Has Returned! Tabuu Has Returned!", Tabuu continued to hype himself up._

"Are they on their way, Tabuu?", Requiem inquired about the invading army.

" _They Will Arrive In Less Than Three Days. Until Then We Wait. I Want You To Continue Conserving Your Power. I Have Seen Significant Progress In Your Growth, Requiem", Tabuu commended his disciple. "We Set The Stage...And The Players Have Arrived...Now Let Us See How My Resurrection Will Play Out", Tabuu hummed the theme of his song._

"...", Requiem stared at the floor, completely blank and began to think about what's in store for him. "What else is left? What else is left to destroy?", he thought.

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:PREPARE FOR WAR:.**_

 **ONE DAY LATER**

 **MEDICAL BAY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mewtwo finally recovered from his injuries sustained from Lucas's extreme psychic powers. He just woke up in the middle of the day. He remembered everything that happened that led up to the part. The Psychic Pokémon got off the thin cloth bed and decided to walk instead of levitating.

"Hmm...where are you, Lucas?", Mewtwo wondered. He wasn't feeling anything at all; not anger nor sadness. "I can only guess what you're up to."

Mewtwo took the elevator all the way upstairs to the roof training area to find Lucas. He knew that'd be the only place where the kid would be pushing himself. He pushed the button to the floor above the 64th to reach the top of the Tower.

 **UPPER LEVEL TRAINING ROOF**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

As expected, Lucas heavily continued his training in the Tower. He had bandages all over him, even though he wasn't injured, and his shirt was off, exposing his toned and muscled body. No one has spoken to him since he trashed Mewtwo and ignored them. Even his friends and his brother Claus were ignored by Lucas's desire to become the ultimate psychic. Out of the many espers all of the universes and realities, Lucas proclaimed to himself.

"I WILL BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL PSYCHIC! I WILL BE THE BEST!", Lucas shouted to the heavens. He prepared to use PK Smash once more. "PK...S-S-M-M-ASHHHHH!", Lucas shot at the sky.

*SMASH*

Mewtwo just witnessed the true power of the young psychic. The use of his psionic hit attacks, in addition to the physical training he's endured, has made him close to god level. "Lucas, I can feel your energy...the amount of power you're leaking is too much to describe. Pushing yourself...will strain your body", Mewtwo thought.

Lucas looked back and recognized that Mewtwo was okay. The teen gave off an offending look. "Hmph, is this a joke? What do you want?", Lucas said rudely.

"I see you're still in training. What? Beating me was the beginning?", Mewtwo was being sarcastic. Lucas did not catch that.

"I don't fight with losers. I wanted a challenge, yet you couldn't even beat me", said Lucas.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to ask for your help. I want to train to become stronger as well", Mewtwo bluntly stated.

"My advice: strengthen your muscles to increase the output of your psychic abilities", Lucas advised. "Only then will you stand a chance against me."

"What are you going on about?", Mewtwo asked.

"Beings with psychic abilities generally have a low physical strength. However, I alone discovered that gaining physical strength has made my psychic energy exponentially stronger than any esper", Lucas explained. "It was up to me to tap into that strength and I got it. But...still...IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!", Mewtwo was a little shaken by Lucas's outburst.

"What do you mean? You have reached a level beyond even what I can't conceive!", Mewtwo admitted.

"I wanna to continue pushing myself! My limits have been broken, but until I defeat Lucario, or Requiem, or whatever, I can't move forward! And even there, I still won't be done!", claimed Lucas.

"Where's all this coming from?!", Mewtwo asked.

"I've always been called weak and someone who can't save himself! My brother, my parents, my friends, Miss Palutena, you, and many others. I wanted to prove to them all that I am someone. Someone who is no longer weak. Now that I'm so powerful today, everyone's scared of me. I suddenly got stronger, but shouldn't that mean something?", Lucas let his emotions out. Normally, Lucas would've broken into tears, but instead, he sat on the floor and angrily grunted to himself, looking away from others.

"Lucas...", Mewtwo was concerned for the boy. Lucas stood up and looked at Mewtwo again. In the upset of everything, Mewtwo and Lucas switched personalities.

"Train with me! Battle me as many times as you want, and you will grow stronger", Lucas suggested out of nowhere.

"Lucas...alright! I accept your offer", Mewtwo nodded. The psychics began their training. "I won't be going easy on you."

"Hmph. I intend to do the same", Lucas nodded.

 **PALUTENA'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Pit and Dark Pit knocked on Palutena's door. She has not come out since that fight between Lucas and Mewtwo. She decided for herself to remain inside her room and wanted no company. The other Smashers remained concerned and were not upset with her at all. Lately, everyone has been less on edge and more worried than usual.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Lady Palutena! Please open up! We just want to talk to you!", Pit shouted.

"Maybe she's asleep", Dark Pit shrugged his shoulders.

"Come in!", Palutena unexpected answered the call.

Pit and Dark Pit entered the room, only to find Palutena working quite extensively on her monitor. She had her special glasses on. Instead of tearfully dreading her sorrows, she decided to focus on finding Lucario's whereabouts. She worked day after night.

"W-what's going on?!", Dark Pit asked, not expecting this.

"Lucario's Aura is somewhat alive, but it's really difficult to track. It's like some presence is blocking off all of the signals. Plus, I can't sense anything because of that. Something's definitely wrong", Palutena stated.

"You think you should speak to the others? You know they're not mad at you, right?", Pit suggested talking to the other Smashers.

"Hmm, I guess. I've kept them waiting long enough", Palutena decided to go to the other Smashers, whilst the two Pits following her.

"That was more than simple", Pit whispered to his dark counterpart. Dark Pit nodded in reply.

 **MAIN OFFICE**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Palutena raced to the other Smashers, who happened to be monitoring activity all day in the office. Palutena sped up right to Mario, Samus, and Bowser to deliver the news.

"I'm HERE! *panting* I'm here", Palutena was strangely tired out.

"Palutena?", Bowser raised a brow.

"Look, if it's about Lucario turning evil and you not telling us, we're not mad. No sense in arguing about it. Everyone's actually been worried about you", Samus promised her.

"Oh, guys. I'm fine. I've actually been trying to locate Lucario, but I think I found the reason why any of us can't actually locate him", Palutena told them.

"Hm?", the three Smashers became invested.

"Apparently, I found that some kind of external source of energy is blocking off the energy readings of others. That's why you guys have trouble detecting little to no signals. Something that's definitely not right", Palutena explained.

"I need to recheck the energy feeds from last week", Samus went to the feeds, carefully inspecting the data. She concluded that there were no results. "There's been virtually no signs of energy, even from last week or that fight between Lucas and Mewtwo. Now that's not good."

"Is it possible that...Lucario did this? I mean, he is a very powerful fighter", Mario stated.

"Yeah...he is", Palutena suddenly began thinking about him again, blushing bright red. The goddess managed to get herself out of the thoughts.

"I don't believe it. He couldn't have done this. There has to be some kind of foul play", Bowser insisted.

"Huh?!", the rest of the Smashers questioned that.

"Samus, can you show us satellite readings outside of the planet?", Bowser asked. Samus nodded and went straight to the satellite station.

She looked up the latest activity and picked up a significant amount of heat signatures and a relatively high reading level. "That's odd. Why are thousands of signals showing up?", Samus was puzzled. Everyone else looked at it. "What the?! They're everywhere! Guys, there's a lot! All of them are popping all at once!"

 ***!BOO-BEEP!* *!BOO-BEEP!* *!BOO-BEEP!***

" **EMERGENCY CODE ZETA-666 ALPHA! THREAT LEVEL: GOD! THOUSANDS OF EXTRATERRESTRIAL LIFE SIGNALS INBOUND! ALL HEROES REQUESTED!"** , the signal went off.

The emergency signal was so loud that the entire city could hear it. The entire Tower was flashing red that it had to go under lockdown, with the glass literally being boarded up by steel barriers. Everyone in the Tower went off in panic, only to assemble in the main office where the emergency off.

"Everybody, calm down for a second", stated Samus.

"What was that?! That was no ordinary emergency!", Bayonetta stated.

"What's going to happen to us? Did it just say alien invasion?!", Shulk added.

"Is this threat actually real?", Mega Man questioned.

Everyone was in quite a scare for some strange reason, as if it never occurred before. Mario spoke up. "Everybody, calm down. I know this is something new, but I'm trusting each and every one of you to be steady about this."

"Heroes, we know this is going to be tough for you all. I understand that you are afraid, but for the sake of the world, be prepared to fight with us", Bowser stated.

"Yes, there is an alien invasion coming in less than a day. So let's use this time to prep and defend the planet, alright", Samus told the Smashers.

The commotion started to die down as the Smashers stopped talking, and had their eyes fixed to the large screen where the alien invasion was arriving in the thousands. Mario decided to speak. "I want everyone to get ready to fight. Evacuate everyone and make sure everyone gets to safety! A state of emergency will most likely be issued by the mayor, and once the time comes, get out and fight." The Smashers left the Tower once the lockdown was off.

Samus then received a call from Peach. She answered the call immediately. "Peach, are you okay?"

 **WOLF'S APARTMENT**

 **THE HEIGHTS**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"Samus? What's going on?", Peach was almost hyperventilating.

"There's an army of invaders, thousands of them, headed towards the planet. And we have to stop them! Put your boyfriend on!", Samus demanded. The voice on the phone shifted to Fox's.

"Hello", answered Fox.

"Fox...I'm gonna need you...to get ready...for war. It's on! Thousands upon thousands of aliens are closing in! Are you up for it?", Samus told him.

"...Hmm, We'll be ready. See you at the Tower", Fox hung up.

"Yo, Fox. Peach. What's happening?", Wolf asked profusely asked.

"It's an alien invasion. And it's up to us to stop them", Peach explained.

"Thousands of alien fighters are coming to this planet at any moment", Fox added.

"At last, another chance to battle again! Let's get ready!", Wolf was excited.

"Wolf, you can't! What if you die for real this time?!", Rosalina was extremely worried. "I want to help, but I don't want you up risking your own life."

Wolf grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her ocean blue crystal eyes. "Listen well, babe! Don't think for a second that I'll die out there! I won't die, do you hear me?!", he shouted at her. Rosalina almost dropped some tears.

"B-but, why? Why are you doing this?!", Rosalina shouted.

"Because it's..for you! For us! Out of every single fight I've ever endured, this is...this is", Wolf was having trouble to complete his sentence.

"Is what?! What is it?!", Rosalina asked him.

"Maybe I want to start a family with you, and maybe I want to save the future I want to have with you. But, as something as dangerous as this, I have to do this", Wolf stated, looking at the floor.

Rosalina instantly hugged him tight and kissed him on his cheek. "Oh, Wolf. Let's start a family after this! Let's start a future together", Rosalina told him. Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Awwww!", Peach was super happy at the sight of their love.

"Let's go. We don't have much time left", Fox went to start packing.

Fox changed into a new set of clothes: a white sleeveless military jacket over a gray bulletproof tank top, dark green cargo pants, and black combat boots. Peach opted to go with a new outfit: a pink and black bulletproof zero suit, modified after Samus' own zero suit.

"Say, are you finally going to fight in close combat? As in fight like I do?", Fox pondered.

"Oh, I'm sure as heck am", Peach smirked. "Let's..do this!"

Wolf wore a dark brown military jacket over a black tank top, black urban camo pants, and black combat boots. Rosalina, instead of wearing her regular dress, chose to wear something else...something less formal. She stole Wolf's regular mercenary clothes and tried it on herself. Wolf blushed entirely as she saw her wearing his own clothes.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see if it would look good on me", Rosalina adjusted her breasts to the mercenary clothing. Wolf couldn't help but blush more.

"Um, yeah. D-don't worry about it. L-let's go!", Wolf replied.

Once the team of four was ready to go, they were off until Fox called out to Wolf. "Wolf, what did you find about Mayor Pauline?"

Wolf turned to Peach and gathered all the possible evidence he had printed out about Pauline in a manilla folder. "As it turns out, she really was using taxes and the city budget to fund her little project. All without permission from city council", Wolf had told them. He slid the folder under his desktop. "We'll bring this back once everything's been dealt with."

"We'll turn things around soon enough", Fox insisted.

"Hmph, I hope so", said Peach as they headed out the door. She decided to do something else. "I forgot something to bring. I'll catch up with you in a bit", she told them. Very quickly, she retrieved the manilla folder and hid it under her clothes. She ran out of the apartment.

 **PALUTENA'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The green haired goddess looked into the mirror of her room. Nearly all of her clothes and were scattered, the lights were off even though the building's lighting is fine, and just about everything was a mess. She carefully laced her hair in a long ponytail. She chose to wear her regular goddess clothing, but instead, she opted to wear divine golden armor on her chest and carry a golden staff. Her dress was entirely white with red and golden highlights. She also wore laced high heeled sandals. For last, she took the blue jasmine flower and tied it to her hair.

"Lucario, just you wait. I'm going to find you. I know you will be there", Palutena thought to herself as she walked out of her room.

"Lady Palutena, are you ready?", Pit happily asked. Pit had chosen to wear a military-style silver battle suit.

"Yep", Palutena gave a smiling glance.

"What's that flower on your hair?", asked Dark Pit. Dark Pit had on a black military style battle suit.

"A gift from Lucario. I promised myself that I will find him. I can't help but feel he will come", Palutena told the boys. "Now let us go", she added. With that in mind, they left to go downstairs to the lobby.

 **SAMUS' ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Samus equipped a new power suit over her dark blue zero suit. It was red, orange, and light gray, topped with a green tint for her helmet. Her suit was also topped with three reboot reserve systems, allowing her to utilize more time with the reserve energy she has in store. Her arm cannon was able to fire away stronger power than initially.

 **BOWSER'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Bowser placed on the original grey metal armor suit he wore when he saved the Smashers in Subspace previously. His son Bowser Junior was now intimidated by his father's battle suit.

"Wow, papa. You look scary. I wish I can help", Bowser Jr. was still young and couldn't fight in a serious situation.

"It's okay, son. But it's a completely different scenario. I want you to stay safe", Bowser told his son.

"Papa, I can take care of myself. Lemme help", Junior insisted.

"*sighs* Fine. We're going to need all the help we can get", Bowser allowed his son to participate.

"Okay, dad", Bowser Jr. nodded seriously.

 **MARIO'S ROOM**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Mario wore a dark blue battle suit with a dark star at his chest. He had a regular dark blue helmet attached, covering only his frisky brown Italian hair. He carried his bright red and blue and white shield with a star in the center. Mario carried his shield with confidence and pride.

 **SMASH LOBBY**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Once everyone was prepared and set, the leading Smashers proceeded with their plan. Bowser started off with the first instructions. "Okay, team. Whoever I call has to come with me. The rest of you who haven't been called have the job of evacuating every person into shelters and subways for their own safety. We only have around three hours left until the invasion strikes", Bowser told everyone.

*POP*

"Oh, good. We're here", Peach's expression was blank. Peach, along with Fox, Rosalina, and Wolf, arrived in time.

"About time. You didn't miss anything at all. Everyone who's called will come with us to deal with the invasion in the skies", Samus told them.

Mario held the list and read off who was attending. "Alright, listen up for your name: me, Bowser, Samus, Palutena, Junior, Peach, Rosalina, Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Snake, Wolf, Dark Pit, and Pit. We will be heading to the airport. The rest of you must get to evacuation work. Once everyone's safe and sound, report to the airport as well", Mario listed. Everyone silently groaned and sighed, but nevertheless, complied.

"Good luck out there, team. And be careful", Bowser led the Smashers out of the Tower.

 ***CRACK* * CRACK* *CRACK***

 **!A STRANGE PORTAL APPEARS IN THE SKY!**

"...", the Smashers remained silent as the only object they saw was a circular portal in the sky, towering above the St. Iwata Cathedral. It was glowing ominously a bright purple, red, light blue, and green color.

 **UPPER LEVEL TRAINING ROOF**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Very slowly and disturbingly, something big crawled out of it. The portal flashed bright golden at the center. A floating island, with a giant ancient tree at the center, emerged out of the portal. Suddenly, the most powerful amount of energy was literally sensed by all of the goddesses and psychics as the energy readings went off the scales.

"Doyoufeelthat?!", Mewtwo stated as he and Lucas stopped their training on the roof of the Smash Tower.

"Yeah...", Lucas stated before smirking. "He's come", Lucas recognized the high power level of Requiem.

"Lucario", Mewtwo blurted.

"Requiem", Lucas corrected the Psychic Pokémon. "Let's go", Lucas told him, sounding authoritative.

"Hmm", Mewtwo remained silent.

Lucas placed on his gym uniform: a dark blue shirt and pants with red and white lines as well as red sneakers. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to summon up his metal-plated battle armor and helmet. Each of his armor parts was attached to his body. It was time for them to fight the impending war together. As a team...finally as they work together to defeat Requiem and stop the invasion, the psychics Lucas and Mewtwo will team—

"Don't get in my way", Lucas didn't even look back at Mewtwo as the young teen walked away. Mewtwo didn't know how to respond.

"He's like the old me", Mewtwo thought to himself. Nevertheless, the two most powerful Smashers went to war.


	9. Part 9

**Super Smash Bros. Return of Tabuu © 2018 by:**

 **All Nintendo and third-party characters and their depictions © by their well-respected and hard working owners.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction-based movie. Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 are owned by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco, and Masahiro Sakurai. Please support the official release.**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this film may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations, embodied in critical reviews, and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:THE PSYCHIC BOYS AND THE MASTER GAUNTLET:.**_

 **UPPER LEVEL TRAINING ROOF**

 **THE SMASH TOWER**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Very slowly and disturbingly, something big crawled out of it. The portal flashed bright golden at the center. A floating island, with a giant ancient tree at the center, emerged out of the portal. Suddenly, the most powerful amount of energy was literally sensed by all of the goddesses and psychics as the energy readings went off the scales.

"Doyoufeelthat?!", Mewtwo stated as he and Lucas stopped their training on the roof of the Smash Tower.

"Yeah...", Lucas stated before smirking. "He's come", Lucas recognized the high power level of Requiem.

"Lucario", Mewtwo blurted.

"Requiem", Lucas corrected the Psychic Pokémon. "Let's go", Lucas told him, sounding authoritative.

"Hmm", Mewtwo remained silent.

Lucas placed on his gym uniform: the dark blue shirt and pants with red and white lines as well as the red sneakers. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to summon up his metal-plated battle armor and helmet. Each of his armor parts was attached to his body. It was time for them to fight the impending war together. As a team...finally as they work together to defeat Requiem and stop the invasion, the psychics Lucas and Mewtwo will team—

"Don't get in my way", Lucas didn't even look back at Mewtwo as the young teen walked away. Mewtwo didn't know how to respond.

"Hmm...He's like the old me", Mewtwo thought to himself.

The two espers leaped off the Smash Tower and raced to the floating island of the Immortal Tree of Creation.

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

"How did we not anticipate this?!", Samus clasped her hands on her head.

"Why is there a floating island on top of the church?", Lucina was just as terrified as everybody else.

"How strange?! This world is...so interesting", Bayonetta commented.

"Perhaps this is a bit too much. I did not sign up to deal with this type of nonsense. I only wanted to hold a yoga class", Wii Fit Trainer's voice felt worrisome.

"Okay, that's not so bad. Maybe we didn't think this would happen. Is there any way to destroy that tree and that portal?", Mega Man was shaking.

"We send out two teams: one on the air and the other at the bottom. We attack on two fronts and take that thing down crashing the ocean", Bowser proposed.

"I'm getting high energy readings from that island. The data's going out of control! It's like—", Samus's energy reading was instantly broken. "Crap! Even the data feeds are down. That immense energy just now. That's impossible!"

"I can feel it. Lucario's power. It's somehow gotten even more powerful. It's...it's so amazing", Palutena actually smiled while whispering to herself.

"Look there! There's someone looking at us!", Lucina pointed to where Requiem was standing: at the edge of the floating island.

"Is that?", Mario was a bit surprised.

"Requiem", Palutena whispered again.

" _Kaminoikari ni chokumen suru! Shinajībāsuto! ! !_ (Face the wrath of God! Synergy Burst!)", Requiem used Synergy Burst to blow away the Smashers. Everyone tumbled away by the force of the attack.

"Gah, so strong! How about field testing my newly upgraded Zero Laser...take this!", Samus fired her Zero Laser.

"Gauntlet Sphere", Requiem whispered. He opened up the Master Gauntlet and shot at the Zero Laser with a small sphere of god energy, completely obliterating it to nothing. "Hmph. So boring."

A burst of flames was shot directly at Requiem, but that didn't even phase him. Requiem looked on as he saw Lucas and Mewtwo standing right at the scene from a building. The other Smashers seemed surprised but almost relieved to see their strongest of fighters.

"Mewtwo. Lucas. Thank the gods you guys came!", Palutena waved at them.

"I didn't come here to save you. I came...to fight him!", Lucas pointed towards Requiem and made a direct statement to him. "Requiem, battle me now!"

"Lucas...Lucas,m don't do it! He's too strong!", Palutena raised her voice.

"I told you to stay out of this!", Lucas yelled back at Palutena. She only remained silent.

Palutena prayed to herself. She couldn't interfere in a battle like this. "Lucario, please don't hurt him. I know you're still there. Somewhere. And Lucas, be careful", she thought to herself.

Lucas and Mewtwo took fighting stances as Requiem did the same, indicating the fight has already begun. Requiem then spoke again. "It's already...too late."

Thousands of thousands of ships zoomed in from the skies, descending below into the city. In only a couple of seconds, the invaders arrived and rampaged throughout the entire area. It was that moment where the rest of the Smashers took action and sprinted towards the airport, leaving their most powerful fighters to deal with Requiem.

"Don't get in my way, Mewtwo", Lucas gave a last friendly reminder to Mewtwo, who was silent and dared not speak.

 **LUCAS AND MEWTWO VS. REQUIEM**

 **FLOATING IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucas and Mewtwo leaped onto the floating island and prepared to battle Requiem. Lucas directly stared at Requiem and smirked. Requiem waited until Lucas made the first move. Lucas instantly rushed in and prepared to use PK Smash. Requiem instantly struck with an aura-filled punch. Lucas instantly appeared right behind Requiem and attacked.

"PK SMASH!", Lucas hit Requiem in the back.

*SMASH*

Requiem was only sent back a little back, flinching but barely hurt from that. Lucas began to attack fiercely with a series of blows. Nothing seemed to phase him. Lucas was now pissed off. "PK...S-S-S-M-MASHHHH!", Lucas attempted a PK Smash on Requiem's stomach—

Only for Requiem to dodge it and knee kick Lucas in the gut and smack him with the Gauntlet. Mewtwo immediately stepped in and struck Requiem in the face. Mewtwo punched and kicked Requiem repeatedly. Mewtwo fired a Psychic Sphere and jammed it straight into Requiem's stomach, exploding in the process.

"I told you not to get in the way!", Lucas recovered.

"We have to work together. Combining our forces will prove more effective", Mewtwo insisted.

"Heh, I'm just warming up", Lucas insisted right back. "That PK Smash was weak."

"Hm", Mewtwo said not one word.

Requiem made a quick return, taking exactly no damage whatsoever. "You cannot win against me. Give up now", he threatened.

"As if. Besides, that wasn't even my full strength. How about I take you seriously?", Lucas proclaimed.

"You still cannot comprehend this power. My Master Gauntlet is an infinite source of power wielded only those it chooses", explained Requiem.

Lucas wiped his nose and spat on the ground. "Same here. PK Smash is no joke either", Lucas exclaimed.

"Enough of this. Prepare to face destiny!", Requiem instantly charged at Lucas at a rapid speed. Lucas barely had time to react when Lucas was struck in the back by a deadly kick.

Mewtwo managed to strike Requiem in the back of the head, almost doing no damage. "What the?!", Mewtwo was completely surprised. Requiem turned back.

"Pathetic", Requiem stated, not even looking back to knock down Mewtwo.

"PK SMASH!", Lucas gut-punched Requiem, sending him back. Mewtwo was also pushed back by the force of the wind created.

*SMASH*

"Don't fight me, kid. You're still not strong", Requiem told the psychic teen, only making him madder.

"SHUT..UP! PK...S-S-SMASH!", Lucas missed his chance when Requiem dodged.

"I warned you, boy! Fighting me will result in destruction", Requiem was being less assertive that time.

"You bastard! I'll end this right now! PK...S-S-S-M-M-M-MASHHHHHH!", Lucas's right fist collided with the Master Gauntlet.

*SMASH*

An unbearable shockwave of energy erupted. Mewtwo was sent back, not realizing the true force of the collision. "That attack just now", Mewtwo recovered, astonished by the equal strength between Lucas and Requiem.

*SMASH*

Lucas's PK Smash-infused fist was in a struggle with the Master Gauntlet. The fight was more than scary. Shockwave after shockwave. Both fighters clashed fist to fist. Knee to knee. One after another, the struggle grew stronger.

*SMASH*

Growing more powerful by the minute, the entire city could feel the shockwaves raging on.

*SMASH*

*SMASH*

*!SMASH!*

 **THE HANGER**

 **SUNSHINE AIRPORT**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

The Smashers were cluttered inside of the hanger with the rest of the armed forces. Everyone stayed in line but were shaken by the intense force. Even the soldiers were a bit shaken.

"I can't just stand here! That's my little brother out there! I got to help him", Claus was ready to leave, but Mario held him back.

"I know you want to save your brother. But, trust me when I tell you you'll only get in his way. I know what's it's like to protect a younger brother. I've been there, but Lucas is far stronger than any of us", Mario explained. Claus was able to remain silent.

"Fine. It's not like there's anything else I can do", Claus rubbed his back, feeling the scar he received from the last invasion.

"Samus will lead our forces in the air, while we coordinate from below. The following Smashers have been summoned as part of Liberty Squad: Fox, Wolf, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Falco, Snake, and Kirby", Bowser read off the new Liberty Squad.

"Good luck out there, team", Samus has everyone else follow her lead to the starships.

Fox was suddenly pulled back by Peach, as she proceeded to kiss him. "Please. Come back", she warmly smiled at her boyfriend. Fox gave a nod.

"Of course. I promise", Fox turned away from Peach.

"Please be careful. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you", Rosalina spoke to Wolf.

"Why not? I thought we were in this til the end", Wolf questioned.

"I'm...afraid. I can't do it. Not after what we did before. You almost died because I chose to let you get hurt", Rosalina answered sincerely.

"Wrong. I didn't die because you saved me", said Wolf. "Look, I wanted you to come because that would've been the last time I saw you. I'm not good at begging, but please...come with me", Wolf actually stated.

"Mmm, okay", Rosalina reluctantly agreed.

"Okay then. Everyone get on board. I'll contact Meta Knight to see if I can reach him", Samus carried Liberty Squad out.

"Good luck out there, team", Bowser saluted to them as everyone else waved.

"Liberty Squad, time to take action once again", Samus led the force up front, racing after the invading army.

 **LUCAS AND MEWTWO VS. REQUIEM**

 **FLOATING IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

Lucas and Requiem repeatedly traded blows. Requiem flew to the skies, preparing to dive in for a meteor attack. Lucas already knew what was going to happen, so he jumped as high as possible.

"Prepare yourself!", Requiem was already at the stage of readiness to attack.

"PK SMASH!", Lucas flew higher than Requiem and struck him down with a serious punch.

*SMASH*

Requiem easily recovered from that critical attack. There was still no signs of fatigue, but his clothes were getting dirty. "Is that the best you've got? That's not enough to deter me", Requiem stated.

"Heh. Could've fooled me. Either you really didn't feel that or you're too damn stupid to realize that really hurt", Lucas replied outright.

"You don't know what you're getting into", Requiem made another warning.

"Hmph. How about I skip to the part where I use the full extent of my power?", Lucas smiled.

"Hmm...enlighten me", Requiem replied.

"Let's see if you can survive the full-powered PK Smash!", Lucas shouted out loud.

"Hmph, what a joke", Requiem was prepared to withstand the attack.

"I'm not joking", Lucas showed a smirk. His hair started flowing upwards rapidly. The ground was shaking recklessly. He was engulfed with an intense stream of red electricity. Lucas's veins began to pop. Even Mewtwo was scared.

*rumble* *rumble* *rumble*

"What?!", Requiem felt a violent wake of psychic energy.

"THE ULTIMATE MOVE! 100% PK...S-S-S-M M-A-A-S-SHHHHHH!", Lucas fired his most deadly of PK Smashes yet. Requiem was instantly sent back by the enormous wave of power.

*!SMASH!*

*!BOOM!*

The resulting explosion sent Requiem up against a ruined building. Almost an entire section of the city was completely obliterated. The Smashers were in utter shock.

"Wow", Mewtwo whispered under his breath.

"Lucas...why?", Palutena stared down at Lucas from a nearby building, concerned for his safety.

"*panting* How did you like that? *panting* That was a taste of how far I've gotten", Lucas smiled.

Requiem's body was splattered against the wall, slowly moving and barely able to respond back. Suddenly, Requiem was shrouded in a blaze of red energy. The Master Gauntlet leaked an ultimate stream of power. The Master Gauntlet began to glow a strange golden.

"ERRRRRAAAAAAHHH!", Requiem was fully restored and back to health. "The Master Gauntlet and its true power is a force not to be reckoned with!"

Requiem charged right back at Lucas, who was unable to defend himself. That was when Mewtwo stepped in the way and took the devastating blow from Requiem.

"What the?!", Lucas didn't see it coming. Somehow, Mewtwo saved him. This allowed for Lucas to fire another destructive force of PK Smash.

Mewtwo recovered just in time, just barely. "Why did I-why did I just do that?", the Psychic Pokemon felt his cheek.

"What the hell was that for? I told you to stay out of the way!", Lucas shouted.

"...", Mewtwo stayed silent.

Requiem recovered. His entire armor was covered in soot and dirt and debris. His aura was golden, red and blue. "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", Requiem released his power to its heights as he charged towards the espers.

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", Lucas and Mewtwo charged in response as they shouted.

*CRASH*

Mewtwo and Lucas battled together for the first time against Requiem, placing him down at a disadvantage. Mewtwo fired a stream of psychic beams and Lucas used PK Fire to add to the destruction, having little effect.

"Grrah, you think you two can match me?!", Requiem used the Master Gauntlet to slam them both against each other.

"PK SMASH!", Lucas immediately used his right knee and hit Requiem in the gut.

*SMASH*

"Atomic Psychic Bomb!", Mewtwo blasted Requiem away, but he instantly flew up to the skies.

" _Kore de jūbun! Watashi wa ima koko de anata o hakai surudeshou! Shinajībāsuto! ! !_ (Enough of this! I will destroy you here and now! Synergy Burst!)", Requiem released an aura-filled energy wave, crashing down to the planet. Its ultimate rage was enough to destroy anything in its path.

Lucas and Mewtwo raced to meet the attack at the last second. Lucas yelled out to Mewtwo in a blinding fury. "MEW-TWO!"

"...?!", Mewtwo turned his head.

"Channel in all your psychic power into your fist! Just like me! DO IT!", Lucas said with force. "PK...SMMMMMAAASHHH!"

*SMASH*

" _KAMI SUREIYĀ PSYCHIC FISUTO! ! !_ (GOD SLAYER PSYCHIC FIST!)", Mewtwo drove his fist into the Synergy Burst. Everything exploded at that point.

*!BOOM!*

 _ **Super Smash Brothers: Return of Tabuu**_

 _ **.:GOD'S NOT DEAD:.**_

 **TABUU'S RESURRECTION**

 **TABUU'S PORTAL**

 **DEAD KINGDOM OF SUBSPACE**

" _FINALLY THE TIME HAS COME!", Tabuu opened his eyes in a vanishing act. His cold and glaring whites shined for the first time. His body, encased with the rich amount of raw energy he's built up from his own mental training, has reached beyond the god limit._

" _At Last! The Smashers, For Their Transgressions And Sins Against Me And My Rule, Will Face True...Divine..Power! I Wish I Can Say That I Have Truly Changed...For A Better World...A Dimension Of Perfect Eden. I Aimed For Conquest, For Perfection; Now I Aim For...Myself!", Tabuu spoke on._

 _From outside of Subspace, he used telekinesis to control the Chains Of Sepulcher left by Requiem and had them attached to his body, essentially dragging himself out, very slowly. "As Long I Could Remember, There Will Be No Force That Can Kill Me!", Tabuu spoke. The Chains Of Sepulcher hooked onto his body, piercing his godly bright skin._

" _I Had The Power...To Erase Life. To Hold Subspace As My Own. A Cold Hell. Subspace Was Calling To Me. My Conscious State…My Mental State. Even My Physical State...Was Bonded With Subspace. By Having Reality And Will, I Established A New Race Of Followers And Prophets And Disciples...Beginning A Conquest Beyond My Home", Tabuu's body reached the end of the portal. His skin; deteriorating and cracking up, but he didn't care._

" _Why Start A Conquest? Because I Was Bored. I Longed For Freedom. All Of Reality Realizing My Existence Was My Dream. I Am No Tyrant. I Am A Visionary...A God Of Justice And Righteous Power. Mortals Believe My Cause Is Evil Because They Cannot Grasp The Might Of True Power, The Same Power They So Desire But Have Failed To Achieve...They Exist..Only To Fall...And That's What Separates Me From Them", Tabuu gleamed a smirk._

" _Smashers, You Have Gifted Me The Error Of My Ways. A God Is Nothing But A Worthless Title. A God Is Far Too Weak. A God Is Not Me. I HAVE ASCENDED! NO LONGER AM I THE GOD OF SUBSPACE, BUT TABUU! I AM ONLY TABUU! I Desired Power Like A Weakling. When I Gained It Through My Own Strength Rather Than Others, I Changed. I Only Desired To Fight...Fight Again...Fight Until The Very End...Your World...Your Heroism...Will Collapse. Reality Is A Bitch, Isn't It?", Tabuu smirked even more dutifully._

" _Smash Heroes, I Thank You", Tabuu's body stepped out of the light. The Chains breaking apart. He made his last statement to the Smashers as they heard through every word and sentence he said._

 _*chants* *chants* *chants*_

 _*rumble* *rumble* *rumble*_

 _*choir* *choir* *choir*_

 **SUBSPACE PORTAL**

 **FLOATING IMMORTAL TREE OF CREATION**

 **ST. IWATA CATHEDRAL**

 **NEW SMASH CITY**

*utter silence*

All the Smashers, speechless and afraid. A level never thought to have existed for eons. A level beyond Palutena, the Goddess of Light. A level beyond Requiem, formerly Lucario the Aura Pokémon. A level beyond Mewtwo the Ultimate Psychic Pokémon. A level even beyond that of Lucas, the fifteen-year-old esper trying to be the strongest psychic in the universe. A Divine Arrow, Synergy Burst, Psystrike, or PK Smash would compare to the light of the Off Waves.

"...", the Smashers remained speechless, monitoring what just happened. Many of them were too scared to speak. Some of the younger ones cried. Others looked away in loss.

"Did we lose?!", Mario immediately gave up all hope and thrashed his shield to the floor.

"Tabuu", Bowser only could whisper.

"Papa. We're going to be okay, right? Papa. Papa! *sobbing* *sniffling*", Bowser Jr. was in tears.

"It's all over!", Lucina quietly drifted into tears as well.

"We're doomed. I'm sorry, but we can't win", Paula threw herself into tears.

"Oh no", Peach silently stated.

"We've lost", Ness admitted to himself.

"The World is at its end", Bowser added.

"Team...I-I'm afraid we won't make it back", Samus grieved.

"Ta-ta-ta-b-buu", Palutena looked to the floating island to witness the flesh of Tabuu.

"Oh, shit", Mewtwo was scared completely.

"Hmph", Lucas raised a brow and smirked. "This should be exciting", he thought.

"...", Requiem placed his right arm and fist over his chest and kneeled to the floor for Tabuu's presence.

" _...", Tabuu said not one word. The Chains Of Sepulcher were on his body. He gently removed them and placed them on his back. The portal was gone. The invaders avoided any contact with who they just witnessed come through. The Smashers looked on._

" _T Stands For Terrified; Oh The Look Upon Your Faces."_

" _A Is The Agony Upon You I'll Bestow."_

" _B Is The Number Of Bitches Which I Now See Before Me."_

" _U Represents How Fucked You All Are."_

" _U Is The Ultimatum Which You Now Must So Decide."_

 _"...", silence once more falls as the opera lady sings._

" _My Name Is Tabuu...And I'd Like To Say...I'm Back!", Tabuu delivered a brightly lit smile._

 **D**


End file.
